Juegos Criminales
by fanaticosAD
Summary: El destino de cada persona está marcado queramos o no, ¿las casualidades? Las casualidades no existen, el destino no se modifica lo que se modifica son las acciones para llegar al mismo. "Era nuestro destino conocernos, era nuestro destino salvar al mundo y morir en el intento"
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

¿Cuál es nuestro destino? ¿Se puede conocer? O tal vez ¿se puede cambiar?

A menudo sentimos esa extraña sensación donde la casualidad, lo inesperado, va poniendo marcas en nuestro camino obligándonos a encauzar la vida en una dirección u otra. Hay quienes dicen que son designios del destino, de esa fuerza que está por encima de nosotros y que nos empuja hacia una sucesión inevitable de acontecimientos, de los que no podemos escapar.

 _-¡maldición! no puedo estamos atrapados_

 _-no, no y no… yo no puedo morir aquí se supone que me voy a casar con tu prima_

 _-ya cálmate no eres el único que no quiere morir_

 _-he chicos… tal vez no sea el mejor momento pero tengo algo que decir yo estoy…_

 _-¿Cómo has dicho?_

 _-ok ahora esto se puso realmente grave_

Algo así nos lleva a pensar que todo va más allá de una simple coincidencia, supone llegar a pensar que nada ocurre por azar sino que estamos determinados ¿entonces estamos a la merced del destino o somos libres de elegir nuestro propio camino?

 _-jamás pensé que su patético equipo lograría avanzar hasta aquí, felicidades han llegado al final del juego… ¿últimas palabras?_

 _-¡te vamos a patear el trasero!_

 _-solo un necio osaría hablarme así_

 _-solo un pelmazo diría osaría_

 _-¡suficiente! es hora de acabar con ustedes_

Si me lo preguntas yo te diría que el destino de cada persona está marcado queramos o no, ¿las casualidades? Las casualidades no existen, el destino no se modifica lo que se modifica son las acciones para llegar al mismo.

 _-creo que no hay de otra_

 _-¿de qué estás hablando?_

 _-¿confían en mí?_

Era nuestro destino conocernos, era nuestro destino salvar al mundo y morir en el intento

Plan en marcha. Comienza el principio del fin

 **Hace un año**

-Itachi podrías apurarte, la loca de tu novia no deja de molestar y… ¿ocurre algo?

Un pelinegro de cabello largo se giró ante el llamado de su hermano- lo siento ¿Qué decías?

-¿Qué si te ocurre algo?-lo miro de manera sospechosa- ok fue suficiente- se cruzó de brazos- comienza a hablar

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no te hagas, has estado muy distraído estos días y papa también anda muy misterioso y eso solo puede significar una cosa

Itachi guardo silencio por un momento -sí, eso es exactamente lo que significa

El pelinegro menor aparto la mirada antes de preguntar –por cuanto tiempo será esta vez

-yo - hizo una breve pausa- no lo sé, esta vez es algo completamente diferente así que no sé cuánto tiempo lleve

-¿será peligroso?

-¿estas preocupado por mi otouto?

-Hmp, solo quería saber por cuanto tiempo me tocara llevar la empresa solo esta ves – Itachi solo sonrió ante la respuesta

-no te preocupes definitivamente regresare – golpeo su frente levemente con sus dedos

-te dije que dejaras de hacer eso ya no soy un niño

-no, ya sé que no eres un niño pero sigues siento mi pequeño hermanito y eso me da todo el derecho a seguirte molestando

-he…- Sasuke iba a empezar a reclamar cuando fueron interrumpidos

-aquí están… Itachi amor, pequeño engendro- el aludido la fulmino con la mirada- ¿por qué siempre te esfuerzas en poner esa cara tan fea?

-¡Hmp!

-tú y tu elocuencia me abruman -la chica rodo los ojos- como sea, amor tengo hambre ya vamos a comer tu papa e Ino ya están esperando

-si ya vamos Izumi adelántate- la chica asintió guiñándole un ojos, le lanzo un beso y se fue

-vamos Sasuke todo estará bien lo prometo

\- no seas tonto eso no me preocupa yo…- Sasuke se sonrojo – yo sé que tú siempre puedes y sé que regresaras- sin más salió de la habitación. El peli largo solo sonrió y siguió a su hermano.

 **Época actual. 2016**

-todo esta listo, el plan dará inicio pronto…-hablaba un hombre que estaba de espalda en una oficina viendo a través de la ventana

- _ **recuerda que no quiero errores**_ \- una voz profunda se podía oír del otro lado de la línea

-no se preocupe los chicos y yo nos encargaremos… confié en nosotros

- _ **lo dejo en tus manos**_

Esto fue lo último que se escuchó antes de cortar la llamada. El sujeto de la habitación también colgó el teléfono, se lo quedo viendo unos instantes para luego guardarlo en su bolsillo

-que empiece el juego entonces –Dirigiéndose a un perchero que estaba a un lado de la puerta, agarro una chaqueta se la puso y se marchó.

 **Aeropuerto de Tokio 9:50 am**

 _ **Se informa a los pasajeros que el vuelo de las 10:00 am con destino a china – Hong Kong saldrá en 10 minutos por favor todos diríjanse a la puerta de entrada número 5**_

-¡Kisame Sasori! pongan atención es su vuelo– les hablo un hombre con varias perforaciones en el rostro que los miraba seriamente

-Ok ya vamos pero podrías dejar de ser tan mandón

–y gritón, caray hombre uno de estos días me vas a dejar sordo –se quejó el pelirrojo -andando Nemo que después te me pierdes – se expresó con fastidio

-mira pelirrojo pecoso conmigo no te metas y si estas tan enojado porque me mandaron contigo y no con tu novio no es mi puto problema ¿estamos?– rebatió Kisame rápidamente señalando con el dedo a un rubio que se encontraba sentado con sus pies arriba de otro asiento y que tenía en sus manos una PSP

–He conmigo tampoco te metas pedazo de idiota lo que paso aquella ves fue un malentendido ya te lo dije miles de veces yo no bateo para ese lado… ahora no se Sasori

-ahora me vas a empezar a joder tú también Deidara

-pues mis ojos no me engañaron se perfectamente lo que vi- se burló Kisame

-de que estás hablando imbécil tu eres más ciego que un topo

– ¡YA CÁLLENSE! y lárguense de una maldita vez que van a perder su vuelo- ambos guardaron silencio y caminaron fastidiados hacia la puerta de entrada para su vuelo a Hong Kong

-deberías dejar de reprimirte Deidara igual te apoyamos ¿cierto chicos?

-así es, es mas no perderíamos un hermano ganaríamos una hermana

-muérete Hidan – todos los presentes estallaron en risa

-¿Quién te llamo? –pregunto un chica sentándose en un sofá donde estaba una pelirosa

-del trabajo que solicite la semana pasado- exclamo feliz – me harán una prueba ¿puedes creerlo?

-sabía que lo iban a hacer, ves te dije que no debías preocuparte

-si lo sé, gracias por aguantarme los ataques de histeria no sé qué haría sin ti

-para eso estamos las amigas, vente mejor vamos a comer el pastel que me regalo Jiang Li – se levantó y tomo de la mano a la pelirosa llevándola a la cocina

-¿otra vez el? Es el tercero que te regala esta semana- la miro con una sonrisa ladina mientras se sentaba en un taburete- No crees que ya deberías decirle que sí, lo estás haciendo sufrir mucho

-me lo pensare- puso un plato con una rebana da pastel delante de Sakura- así que come y calla

-siempre dices lo mismo y no quedas en nada y al final me callas poniéndome un plato de comida al frente

-no es mi culpa que seas una glotona que se deja sobornar con comida

-eso es mentira –se metió una enorme trozo de pastel a la boca y volteo su cara hacia un lado de manera ofendida haciendo que su amiga solo ría divertida

-tu…- comenzó a hablar con cautela- sigues esperando por el verdad

Todo rastro de diversión se borró del rostro de la castaña – Sakura ese es un tema del que hemos hablado muchas veces y creo que ya sabes de sobra la respuesta

-si pero…

-por favor dejemos eso- la pelirosa la observo en silencio, nunca estuvo ni estaría de acuerdo en que su mejor amiga siga esperando por aquel idiota pero que podía hacer, solo asintió levemente – mejor concentrémonos en celebrar la buena noticia que te dieron si

Definitivamente hoy no sería el día en que la convenciera de desistir de esa idea y que vuelva a rehacer su vida

" _quizá otro día la convenza"_

" _si como no, quizá otro día nos patee el trasero por tanto joderla con ese tema"_

" _deberías pensar positivamente"_

" _estoy siendo positiva al decir que solo nos pateara el trasero, imagina si enserio la hacemos enojar… puede matarnos, ella es cinta negra ¿recuerdas?"_

-" **_** **u** _tienes razón"_

-¿en qué piensas Sakura?

-yo… - rio nerviosamente- no en nada es solo que esta rico este pastel… ¡si eso!

 **Aeropuerto de Tokio 10:00 am**

En el silencio una vocecita chillona se escuchó

-Yahiko sempai tengo sed

–" _hash ¿por qué rayos está en esta organización?… maldita sea"-_ pensó Yahiko con resignación llevándose una mano a la sien -y a mí que me importa que mierda tengas

\- ¿puedo ir por una cola? – hablo un inocente Tobi ignorando el comentario del peli naranja

-has lo que te dé la gana

-ok y… Yahiko sempai…

– ¿Y ahora qué?–

–He…etto como lo digo sin que se enoje sempai

-no importa lo que digas o hagas de todos modos me vas a hacer enojar… ya sabes que no te soporto

-bueno siendo así ¿Me presta dinero?– dijo el con las manos juntas en señal de ruego para después extenderlas

-….-

\- ¿es enserio? –Tobi solo asintió alegremente a la pregunta

Un gran suspiro eso fue lo que se escuchó –Toma y apúrate de una jodida vez -le extiende un billete de 20 dólares

\- y hazme el favor de no gastar to…-pero se detuvo en seco al percatarse de que Tobi se iba sin dejar que acabara su frase perdiéndose entre la multitud -…do- aún mantenía su vista fija por donde se había marchado su compañero

 _\- "demonios no soy su maldito niñero"-_ pensó un muy molesto Yahiko

-sabes tengo el presentimiento de que el jefe va a terminar matando a Tobi uno de estos días- susurro Kakuzu a su compañero Hidan que estaba a su lado

-tal vez… dijo el peli blanco encogiéndose de hombros en un leve movimiento mientras fijaba su vista nuevamente en un pequeño libro que tenia

-es tan fastidioso… yo voto por subirlo a un avión a Alaska y no regresarlo nunca... eso o que se lo coma alguna criatura polar la que suceda primero ambas son buenas opciones - Deidara alzaba una mano esperando que los demás voten

-yo secundo esa moción- Hidan imito al rubio y alzo su mano también sin despegar sus ojos del libro

-como me encantaría estrangularlo con mis propias manos y…

-vamos chicos no lo molesten es muy joven todavía por eso fastidia tanto – hablo una hermosa mujer de cabello azul sentada a lado de Deidara cruzada de piernas y brazos con los ojos cerrados

-konan la juventud no es excusa para tanta idiotez junta en una sola perso…-pero fue interrumpido otra vez por el mencionado

-¡con un demonio quieres dejar de interrumpirme!- gritaba Yahiko exasperado con una respiración bastante audible para el resto pero siendo ignorado por Tobi

-ya calma… ya volví y como Tobi es un buen chico le trajo gaseosas a todos… para ti konan sempai-le entrego una botella a la chica

-gracias Tobi

-…para ti Hidan sempai…-le entregaba la gaseosa a su otro compañero quien solo le dio un "gracias" con un movimiento de cabeza sin dejar de leer aun su libro

-toma Kakuzu sempai

-gracias chico...ya tenía mucha sed

\- para Deidara sempai

-no eres tan inútil he- comentó alegre

-y esta última para…- decía Tobi mientras veía de frente a Yahiko quien extendía su mano para recibir la bebida-…MI- se sentó y comenzó a beberlo mientras los demás observaban la escena con una gota resbalándose por detrás de sus cabezas

-ERES UN… -se resignó bajando su mano extendida y cruzándose de brazos refunfuñando maldiciones

-¿y ahora que hice?- pregunto inocentemente

-¡olvídalo ya! y dame mi cambio- extendió su mano

-¿Qué cambio?

 **Tiempo después**

 _ **Se informa a los pasajeros que el vuelo de las 10:30 am con destino a Francia-parís saldrá en 15 minutos por favor todos diríjanse a la puerta de entrada número 15**_

-¡POR FIN! – Grito el peli naranja en el aeropuerto poniéndose de pie y llamando la atención de todos los presentes – ya es hora de tu vuelo ¡LÁRGATE!- apunto a la entrada por donde debían irse, tanto Deidara como Tobi se pusieron de pie

– Lamento tu suerte – se disculpó Kakuzu fingiendo lastima tocándole el hombro con pequeñas palmaditas de consuelo

-jefe por favor dígame que compro boletos con asiento separados… - rogaba Deidara con sus manos juntas mientras veía como Tobi se despedía de los demás con un abrazo que todos rechazaban excepto konan

-JA ¿recuerdas que te dije que me las pagarías por aquella bromita estúpida?

-pero solo fue una inocente broma además no era mi culpa que los demás estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo

-vete ya– Tobi lo agarro de su brazo y lo jalaba a la puerta de entrada mientras el pobre rubio era arrastrado con lágrimas en su rostro

–vamos Deidara sempai no se preocupe que tengo un montón de juegos preparados para todo nuestro vuelo

-¡DIOS!... No me hagan esto- y su voz se perdió en la lejanía

-bien merecido lo tienes Deidara- lo dijo haciendo una señal con el dedo de en medio por la puerta donde se fueron "sus compañeros"

-siéntese jefe que ya lo comenzaron a ver

-Sai cariño tengo buenas noticias – una hermosa mujer pelirroja se acercaba de manera seductora a un chico sentado frente a una laptop

El pelinegro dejo de teclear y levanto su vista hacia la mujer – ¿y que podría ser eso? - se sacó los lentes dejándolos a un lado acomodándose mejor en su silla

-conseguí que expusieran tu nuevo trabajo en una de las mejores galería de Francia ¿adivina cuál?

-no tengo idea- mantuvo su expresión de inmutabilidad

\- o vamos no seas así adivina- el chico no contesto y la mujer suspiro resignada, jamás lograría sacarle una expresión de emoción al tipo, por lo menos no fuera de la cama- nada más y nada menos que en el "Le grand palais"

-¿estás hablando enserio?- pregunto escéptico

-por supuesto que estoy hablando enserio ¿por quién me tomas? – siguió hablando sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro

-vaya debo decir que esta ves si me sorprendiste querida- esa no era la reacción que quería del pintor pero al menos tendría otra cosa

-bueno ya que fui tan buena chica merezco una recompensa no crees- lentamente aparto la silla del escritorio y se subió encima de las piernas del pelinegro haciendo que su ceñida falta suba hasta llegarle a los muslos dejando ver sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Comenzando a repartir pequeños besos por el cuello y detrás de la oreja del chico

-ese es tu trabajo además te pago por el o no- el pelinegro solo se dejaba hacer sin tener aun participación

-o vamos -le empezó a susurrar- solo tú sabes lo que quiero, y como lo quiero- comenzó a hablarle más sugestivamente al oído mientras una de sus manos se comenzaba a escabullir entre los pantalones del pelinegro, un gruñido bajo y contenido se escapó de su garganta- así como yo también se lo que te gusta – se pasó la lengua por sus labios pintados de un rojo intenso haciendo que el pelinegro no pueda apartar la vista de ahí

 _-"creo que debo conseguirme otra representante"-_ fue el último pensamiento coherente que pudo tener antes de buscar los labios de la chica y darle un apasionado beso mientras se levantaba con ella firmemente sostenida con sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de él y la llevaba al sofá de la pequeña oficina.

 **Aeropuerto de Tokio 10:50 am**

 _ **Se informa a los pasajeros que el vuelo de las 11:00 am con destino a estados unidos – new york saldrá en 10 minutos por favor todos diríjanse a la puerta de entrada numero 12**_

-una hora en este maldito aeropuerto ¡UNA HORA! y recién sale nuestro vuelo ¡levanta tu anémico trasero Kakuzu ya es hora!- se puso de pie y se colocó un abrigo

-no… no me quites mi preciado dinero no puedo vivir sin el NOOOOOOOOO… - gritaba el pobre revolviéndose en la silla al parecer estaba soñando

Este lo voltea a ver con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzó a buscar con la mirada por todos lados hasta que se fijó en el libro que sostenía y que estuvo leyendo recientemente -Jashin-sama perdóname por esto que voy a hacer- sin previo aviso lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas impactando el cara de Kakuzu

El impacto del libro lo tiro al suelo- pero que carajos -volteaba a ver a todos lados confundido – maldita sea ¿qué paso? me duele la nariz- se llevó una mano a la zona afectada que se encontraba toda roja por el ataque

–¡Muévete imbécil!- gritaba mientras se alejaba de su compañero

-maldito- susurraba Kakuzu quien se levantaba del suelo aun somnoliento sobándose la nariz e insultando por lo bajo a Hidan

-casi se me olvida- se detuvo a medio camino y giro- ¡SUERTE JEFE APROVÉCHELE!…- regreso a su camino alcanzando a su compañero de viaje que ya estaba entregando su boleto en la puerta de embarque

-"que quiso decir… "– se preguntaba mentalmente el aludido mientras dirigía su vista a un lado mirando a su compañera que estaba un asiento alejada de el

–"ha ya veo" -se deslizo el asiento que lo separaba de konan pasando su brazo por el hombro de ella mientras ponía la otra mano en el muslo de la misma

-y… ya estamos solos linda – decía un coqueto Yahiko mientras konan con suma tranquilidad le quitaba lentamente la mano de su pierna

-¡aléjate!-lo miraba de una manera sumamente fría, el peli naranja se alejó hasta una esquina siendo rodeado por un aura negra

-qué mala – contesto el con la cabeza gacha dibujando pequeños círculos imaginarios con su dedo índice en el suelo-no me deja divertir

-¡he dicho que te detengas! – un rubio emprendía la carrera por las abarrotadas calles de new york persiguiendo a uno de los sujetos que hasta hace poco había tenido prisionero a un grupo de personas en el banco central, pero de alguna manera entre todo el ajetreo de la liberación de los rehenes había logrado camuflarse y escapar o eso fue lo que el tipo pensó

-¡maldición! – el delincuente corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas pero de apoco comenzaba a perder velocidad y ya comenzaba a faltarle la respiración por la carrera

– ¿que nunca te detendrás? maldito policía ¡Detente demonios!- llego hasta la zona de central park y aprovechando la confusión de la gente al ver sujetos armados agarro a una mujer que estaba con su pequeño hijo

Le apunto con la pistola en la cabeza y el niño fue empujado cerca de los pies del delincuente comenzando a llorar

Naruto se posiciono frente al malhechor sin bajar su arma- no hagas nada estúpido y deja a la señora

-no tengo nada que perder date cuenta- disparo al aire y todas las personas alrededor se asustaron comenzando a despejar la zona solo quedo el niño que aun lloraba sentado en el piso ya que nadie lo había podido apartar por miedo a recibir un disparo

-intenta hacer algo y aquí se mueren ella y el mocoso- afianzo su agarre al cuello de la mujer

Naruto desvió brevemente la mirada al niño que se encontraba muy cerca del ladrón estaba pensando cómo sacarlo sin lastimarlo a él o a su madre

 _-"piensa Naruto, rápido o lo lamentaras"-_ de repente su mirada se encontró con la mirada asustada de la señora y una idea cruzo por su cabeza. Ahora la pregunta era como decirle lo que tenía que hacer

Pero la suerte al parecer estuvo de su lado, no sabía como pero tampoco importaba. Al parecer ella había entendido ya que se fijó hacia donde miraba el rubio policía con insistencia, con una señal muda ambos se pusieron de acuerdo

-1ahora!- fue el grito que se escuchó, la mujer agarro el brazo que la sostenía del cuello logrando morderlo con todas sus fuerzas esto hizo que el ladrón se olvidara momentáneamente de donde estaba aflojando su agarre, ella aprovecho para soltarse y cubrir a su hijo con su cuerpo

Naruto rápidamente le disparo en la mano haciendo que soltara el arma para finalmente dispararle en la pierna haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera corrió lo más rápido que pudo y lo sometió

-señora se encuentra bien

-la mujer levanto su rostro todo lloroso y asustado solo asintió levemente, de inmediato llegaron los refuerzos

-¿estás bien Naruto?

-llegas un poco tarde no crees Shikamaru

-no me culpes, quien te manda a largarte sin decirle nada a nadie

-lo siento- sonrió divertido- es que este sujeto se me hizo sospechoso desde un comienzo y más cuando comenzó a correr de la escena de ese modo

-como sea me alegra que lo detuvieras

-acá rápido atiendan a la señora y al niño verifiquen que no estén lastimados

-si señor- unos policías se acercaron y los llevaron a una ambulancia para que los revisaran

-y tu- levanto al sujeto del piso – es hora de irnos

-me disparaste en una pierna podrías tener más cuidado imbécil - se quejaba el sujeto caminando medio cojo

-si lo que digas

 **Aeropuerto de Tokio 11:20 am**

 _ **Se informa a los pasajeros que el vuelo de las 11:30 am con destino a Rusia – Moscú saldrá en 20 minutos por favor todos diríjanse a la puerta de entrada numero 3**_

La peli azul se acercó hasta su compañero a paso lento -ya no seas ridículo Yahiko- lo pateo levemente con el pie ya que aún seguía en la misma posición depresiva de ante… la chica comenzó a alejarse

 _-"ya tendré una oportunidad"-_ pensaba el haciendo un puño con su mano para luego correr hacia la chica que ya lo había dejado atrás

-Yahiko ¿trajiste las maletas? – decía konan a su compañero sin mirarlo una vez que lo tuvo a su lado

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿Yahiko?

-ya vuelvo- salió corriendo de regreso por las maletas

-y se queja de la idiotez de Tobi – Avanzo hasta la puerta de embarque sonriendo de una manera burlona a la cámara de seguridad que se encontraba en una esquina

Kakashi ve a descansar te aseguro que el laboratorio seguirá en pie mañana por la mañana cuando regreses

El peligris sonrió ante el comentario de su compañero- no es eso Iruka es solo que no quiero perder el tiempo esto es importante para la universidad

-si lo sé pero tu salud también es importante, déjamelo a mí y a tus estudiantes, de una forma u otra conseguiremos los fondos para continuar con el proyecto

-¿enserio estaría bien si voy a ahora a casa?

-por supuesto de todos los presente eres el único que no abandona esta sala

-si profesor vaya a su casa todo estará bien

-de acuerdo pero si algo ocurre no duden en llamarme

-cuenta con ello

-gracias chicos no vemos mañana- colgó su bata tomo sus cosas que estaban en un casillero y despidiéndose por ultima ves abandono el laboratorio de la universidad de Moscú


	2. Chapter 2

**Amenaza internacional. Se declara la guerra**

 **China-Hong Kong**

Una pequeña mano asoma de entre las sabanas para apagar el incesante ruido del despertador

-cinco minutos más- la mujer volvió a arroparse con las sabanas mientras hundía más su cabeza en la almohada

-nada de cinco minutos más, arriba Sakura vamos que tus pequeños te esperan- le arranco las sabanas dejándola destapada

-¿Quién eres tu… mi madre?- se levantó como zombi con sus cabellos revueltos y la ropa desalineada

-casi, pero soy la persona más responsable que hay en esta habitación y te digo que se te va a hacer tarde si no sales ya de esa cama

-pero solo es un ratito- se volvió a acostar tanteando con los ojos cerrados las sabanas para volverse a arropar

-no- quito la sabana de su alcance- porque se te hará tarde y ni siquiera podrás desayunar, con todo lo que te tardas arreglándote

-está bien me rindo- dio un enorme suspiro- ya me estoy levantando ¿contenta?- pregunto molesta inflando sus cachetes en un mohín

-buena chica- le peñizco los cachetes

 **Más tarde**

-¿Cómo va esa semana de prueba?

-muy bien, realmente me ha tocado un grupo fantástico- mordió su tostada- son unos niños encantadores- bebió un poco de jugo

-entonces es seguro que te dejen como maestra titular del grupo

-si –no vacilo al contestar

-fantástico, me alegro mucho por ti Sakura

La aludida sonrió ampliamente mientras terminaba de beber su café- gracias guapa, bien me iré a lavar los dientes y voy saliendo

-si yo también ya voy saliendo tengo que abrir la tienda, te cuidas

-espera Sayuri –la detuvo antes que abandonara la sala

-¿Qué ocurre?

-yo… yo quería darte las gracias, siempre me andas cuidando y apoyando en todo, realmente eres como mi hermana… Gracias

-¿y todo esto que fue? ¿Te estas despidiendo?

-no – negó sonriente –nada de eso es solo que sentí que debía decírtelo

La castaña le sonrió amablemente y le extendió los brazos- ven – la pelirosa sonrió y se acerco

-para eso estamos las amigas, además tú también cuidas de mí, siempre lista para patearle el trasero a cualquier imbécil que se quiera propasar conmigo

-por favor de eso tu solita te encargas es más. la última ves si no te detengo le arrancabas el brazo al tipo –ambas se miraron y reventaron en risas

-si tienes razón, bueno ahora si me voy, adiós… te quiero Sakura

-yo también te quiero Sayuri- la chica dejo la cocina y solo se escuchó el portazo

 _-"¿por qué habré dicho todo eso?"_

-no tengo idea- se respondió a si misma- bien mejor me apresuro o llegare tarde

 **Lugar: jardín de la hoja. Hora: 8:00 am**

-Buenos días niños- saludo la pelirosa muy sonriente

-buenos días maestra- saludaron unos pequeños niños

-¿Cómo la pasaron el fin de semana?

-bien- contestaron

-¿hicieron la tarea que les mande?

-si- contestaban con sus voces infantiles

-que buenos niños entonces como premio hoy comenzaremos con nuestra actividad favorita y esa es…

-¡pintura!- gritaron todos a coro

-muy bien saquemos el material entonces y pintemos algo bonito para los papas que nos visitaran la próxima semana

-¡sí!- Todos los niños sacaban sus lápices de colores, crayolas e incluso temperas

-muy bien empecemos

-maestra ¿puede ayudarme a pintar?- preguntaba una pequeña niña

-está bien linda yo te ayudo- se agacho a la altura de la pequeña

-a mí también maestra-dijo un pequeño que estaba en otra mesa levantando su mano para que lo mirara

-en un momento estoy contigo -Sakura le mostro una linda sonrisa al pequeño

-entonces a mí también-decía otro pequeño

-si está bien- le decía al pequeño dando vuelta a su cabeza para observarlo

-no es justo… entonces yo también quiero que la maestra me ayude-pedía otro niño

 _-inner: "¿qué creen que puedo hacer clones de mi misma? (¬_¬)"_

-yo también

\- y yo

-No yo primero

-maestra míreme…

\- no a mí -se comenzó a formar un alboroto en el salón de clase la peli rosa solo se pudo poner de pie con una sonrisa nerviosa y con varias gotas resbalándose por detrás de su cabeza

 _-inner: "Sakura… sakurita rápido has algo… recuerda que hoy es la evaluación para conocer si te quedas o te echan… no conviene que vean este desorden y piensen que no los puedes controlar si"-_ decía alter ego un poco alterada

-calma niños vamos cada uno lo puede hacer solo… ustedes pueden- les decía con una enorme sonrisa poco a poco el alboroto comenzó a ceder y la pelirosa pudo respirar otra vez aliviada

De un momento a otro no supo como pero toda el aula comenzó a moverse y las cosas de los niños comenzó a caer de los pequeños casilleros al piso

-¿qué está pasando?- quiso ver por la ventana pero de repente recordó algo – _"este no es momento de entrar en pánico"_ -los niños comenzaron a asustarse, llorar y otros a gritar por el susto, Sakura rápidamente comenzó a calmarlos

 _-inner: "¿qué demonios fue eso?"_

-tranquilícense niños no lloren vamos yo estoy aquí no les va a pasar nada… - por suerte fue un temblor de unos segundos

–" _que habrá pasado"-_ pensó un poco inquieta

\- ven niños no pasó nada- sonrió amable- _"¿por qué tengo esta sensación?"-_ sintió su corazón palpitar fuertemente y eso no era producto del temblor

 **Antes de la explosión en Hong Kong**

-aquí equipo tiburón asesino… repito tiburón asesino- decía Kisame por el comunicador poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda al peli rojo

-idiota –susurro Sasori

-¿Qué dijiste?

-dije idiota, ¿por qué no te dejas de motes estúpidos? Ponte serio que esto no es un juego en poco tiempo volaremos este sitio

-¿Por qué mejor no te pones a trabajar? apúrate que para eso te pagan- le gritaba Kisame dándose una vuelta arrojándole una lata de refresco que sostenía en su mano izquierda por la cabeza

-auch… que te pasa imbécil- lo fulmino con la mirada para luego retomar su trabajo de programar la bomba

-si jefe ya estamos en eso no se preocupe… ya le dije que no se altere… que no me grite que no soy el retrasado de Tobi… después de esto merezco un aumento…..- se escuchó el sonido de que habían cortado la llamada

-…-

\- me colgó el muy ingrato - se lamentaba Kisame llorando con cascaditas en los ojos

-ya déjate de estupideces que ya está listo es hora de largarnos… a menos de que quieres ser pescado frito… por mí no hay problema recibiré tu parte del dinero – se puso de pie y se colgó su mochila al hombro

-si fuera tu noviecito aprovecharías este callejón- hablo en tono insinuante

-hijo de puta ya te dije que dejaras de joder con lo mismo, ¿no serás tú el volteado que anda detrás de Deidara?

-¿Qué dices?

-olvídalo, como sea solo larguémonos- ambos salieron del escondite cuando algo llamo la atención de Sasori y fijo su vista en la entrada del mercado

-¿ocurre algo, acaso viste a la policía?- se alarmo viendo para todos lados

-no es eso- el pelirrojo ya no pudo oír lo que decía su compañero por alguna razón sentía su corazón un poco inquieto, casi como un presentimiento, _"¿Por qué me siento así?"_

-¿y qué esperas vámonos no? Tú eras el más apurado con irte- Kisame se ajustó su gorra y emprendió la marcha

Sasori continúo viendo un poco más el mercado para finalmente ignorar esa sensación de molestia en su interior y regresar de nuevo al hotel

 **Francia-París**

 **Lugar: condominios en el centro de parís. Hora: 7:00 am**

-eso fue increíble, eres mágico –la chica sonriente paso su brazo por el torso desnudo de su acompañante

-lo sé –dio un calada más a su cigarrillo y lo apago en el cenicero que estaba en la pequeña mesa junto a su cama, un celular que estaba en la misma mesa comenzó a sonar y con fastidio contesto la llamada

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- sabía perfectamente quien era la única persona que jodía hasta más no poder su existencia a esas horas de la mañana

 _ **-¿dices qué quiero? ya terminante los cuadros para la exposición, te recuerdo que es la próxima semana**_

-lo sé no tienes que repetírmelo a cada rato ¿estas segura que solo para eso llamas?

-¿amor quién es?

 _ **-¿de quién es la voz que se escucha ahí, estas con alguien cierto?**_

-si ya sabes la respuesta no preguntes además solo eres mi representante no lo olvides

 _ **-estas equivocado si piensas que…**_ -no dejo que terminaran de hablar porque corto la llamada

-estoy cansado será mejor que te vayas, luego te llamo– se levantó sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza mostrando su desnudes, después de todo tenía un cuerpo atlético

-como me vas a contactar si ni siquiera me has pedido mi numero

\- lo adivinare, soy mágico lo olvidas

-eres un cretino- fue lo último que escucho antes de encerrarse en el baño y tomar una ducha

 **Más tarde en el mismo departamento**

-ok linda ya acabamos por hoy gracias… tu… he.-

-yui… me llamo yui… llevamos una semana trabajando y dos semanadas acostándonos y ¿no recuerdas mi nombre?- se quejaba una linda muchacha de acento francés dirigiéndose al baño y encerrándose

-creo que se enfadó- comentaba el pelinegro observando detenidamente su lienzo- creo que un retoque más por aquí y se verá espectacular - levantaba el pincel dispuesto a continuar con su trabajo pero fue movido abruptamente por algo que sacudió el edificio entero provocando que con su pincel dibujara una enorme línea negra que atravesaba de extremo a extremo su pintura Sai quedo con la boca abierta

-¿que fue eso? – pregunto la chica sacando la cabeza por la puerta

-…- el aludido no decía nada mantenía su cabeza gacha así que salió apresurada del baño corriendo hacia la ventana para ver lo ocurrido

-…-

-Sai contéstame no quedes callado -¿estás bien?- continuaba preguntándole y al no obtener respuesta camino hacia él tocándole el hombro para que la mirara

-esta –hizo énfasis en la palabra- era la pintura que culminaría mi trabajo para la nueva exposición como diablos paso esto- reclamaba el artista levantando su vista hacia la muchacha- mira lo que ha pasado-le decía mostrándole su pintura con sus manos en señal de frustración

Lo miraba incrédula -¿estás loco? acaba de temblar todo el edificio y tu preocupándote por tu estúpida pintura

-linda sabes que ya es tarde deberías irte y tranquila que tengo tu numero yo te llamo- el peli negro empujaba levemente a la chica hacia la puerta

-eres un…- decía ella siendo empujada por toda la sala en camino hacia la puerta de salida y siendo interrumpida por el tremendo portazo que dio al sacarla del departamento

-mujeres no entienden el arte- hacia pequeños movimientos de cabeza en señal de negación y caminando nuevamente hacia su lienzo

 **Antes de la explosión en parís**

-Tobi quieres dejar de desconcentrarme maldita sea y contesta ese aparato que me está volviendo loco con ese sonidito- pedía un exasperado rubio al tener tan cerca a su compañero

-cálmese Deidara sempai que le puede hacer daño… mire ve ya conteste

-halo Tobi al habla- decía nuestro buen chico

-¡Tobi déjate de estupideces que sabes quién es! –el rubio parecía harto y lucia algo nervioso

-tranquilo sempai concéntrate en esa bomba o sino explotamos aquí

-si te llevo conmigo no importaría… un idiota menos en este mundo

-bueno… técnicamente sempai seria dos idiotas menos usted también cuenta – sonreía ampliamente

 _ **-"PÁSAME A DEIDARA"-**_ se escuchaba el grito a través del teléfono Tobi se sobaba el oído mientras le pasaba el teléfono al rubio

Lo sujeto con su hombro a la altura de su oído mientras seguía con la bomba

-si jefe soy yo…. No como se le ocurre que voy a dejar que Tobi toque la bomba… si ya se explotara a la señal que mande... Caramba que Sasori no es mi novio…- decía colgando el comunicador

-listo Tobi vámonos – se puso de pie sacudiéndose las manos dando la vuelta pero no encontró a su compañero detrás suyo

-¿Dónde estás?... ¿pero qué…?- se interrumpió al observar como Tobi sin ningún temor tocaba con el dedo la bomba

-qué haces idiota no toques- reclamaba Deidara con temor y un grito ahogado mientras jalaba al chico por el cuello de la camisa y salían del lugar

Ya fuera del callejón el rubio lo soltó y respiro profundamente -JAJAJAJA por fin… ahora verán que el arte es una EXPLOSION! – reía a todo pulmón Deidara en medio de una calle donde los transeúntes lo veían como quien ve a un loco

-sempai-sempai…- tocaba su hombro constante mente para que reaccione -no grite que van a saber que fuimos nosotros – le susurró al oído

Puso atención a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que lo miraban -cof cof – tocio muy falsamente comenzando a caminar entre las personas

\- espéreme sempai- comenzó a correr detrás de Deidara que ya se estaba adentrando en un taxi

 **Estados unidos-new york**

 **Lugar: jefatura de policía. Hora: 4:00 pm**

Karin me pasas un café por favor – pedía Naruto a su secretaria desde su oficina por el comunicador

 **5 minutos después**

-¡Karin! hace 5 minutos te pedí un condenado café ¿se puede saber dónde estás?- gritaba presionando el botón del aparato pero nadie le respondía

-maldición soy el jefe tiene que hacerme caso- se levantó de lo más fastidiado, ya parado en la puerta de su oficina pregunto a un joven policía que pasaba por ahí por su secretaria

-¿y Karin?

-armario- contesto de lo más simple el policía siguiendo su camino de largo

-aahh- suspiraba resignado el pelirrubio-sino fuera mi prima… si tan solo la pudiera estrangular

-¿y con quién está?- volvió a preguntar

-Suitguetzu- volvió a responder el mismo policía que regresaba por el mismo camino cargando papeles Naruto se llevó una mano a la cara con más frustración que antes -claro como no lo supuse… Suitguetzu… ya verás cuando te vea

-que hay Naruto… ¿otra vez tu secretaria en el armario?- decía un joven de coleta con una expresión eterna de aburrimiento

-ya cállate Shikamaru… por qué mejor no me haces un café

-si está ahí hazlo tú mismo- le respondía el chico con las manos en los bolsillos

-si si ya se – tomo la jarra y comenzó a verter el café en su taza que decía "I love ramen"

-¡he! mira creo que ahí vienen –el rubio giro su cabeza para toparse con la mirada enfurecida de una pelirroja

-¿sabes qué? Renuncio ahora mismo

-sabes que no puedes hacerlo Karin, mejor dime que paso esta vez

-por qué no mejor se lo preguntas al idiota de tu compañero- empujo a su primo y se encerró en el baño de mujeres

El rubio rodo los ojos con fastidios y giro su rostro al encuentro del mencionado -¿qué le hiciste esta vez idiota? –pregunto con cansancio en la voz

-pues lo que tú siempre le haces a las mujeres que más- apareció acomodándose la camisa

Abrió los ojos a mas no poder -¿cómo se te ocurre hacerle algo tan pervertido a mi prima?- pregunto con horror

-¿Qué? – Pregunto confundido- espera ¿que se supone que le haces tú a las mujeres?

-he- comenzó a reír nerviosamente jalando el cuello de su camisa- entonces nos estabas contando que fue lo que le hiciste

-como sea creo que tu prima no conoce el concepto de relación abierta

-¿Ese es el problema?- suspiro con desgana- bueno pues tu solito te metiste en este asunto y tu solito lo vas a resolver mira que me obligaron a tenerla aquí y la necesito bien despierta en el trabajo, yo hubiera preferido una secretaria más eficiente pero es lo que hay- resoplo con resignación

-si como no, lo que querías era tener una secretaria para follártela tu verdad

Suitguetzu rio escandalosamente – te conocen jefe, ya ni cómo defenderte

-que puedo decir, soy un alma libre no hay mujer que me ate

-hasta que encuentres a la mujer adecuada solo ahí caerás, todos lo hacen

-creo que el amor le dio duro

-hablas como mi madre Shikamaru – rio burlón, justo antes de que Naruto se llevara la taza a la boca se escuchó una explosión que dejo a la jefatura en un total silencio hasta que alguien grito

-Naruto maldita sea esta caliente- se quejaba Shikamaru por haberle lanzado el café en la camisa mientras trataba de secarse con una servilletas que estaban a un lado de la cafetera

-perdón– fue lo único que dijo antes de dejar la taza en la mesa nuevamente y correr en dirección a la puerta de salida de la estación de policía a investigar lo sucedido

-que fue lo que paso – pregunto Suitguetzu con los ojos bien abiertos

-¿y eso? – pregunto la pelirroja asomando su cabeza por la puerta

-no lo sé será mejor ir a ver – todos siguieron a la salida

-¿qué demonios paso? – el rubio podía ver una gran cantidad de humo proveniente de del centro de la ciudad

-¡jefe! emergencia lo necesitan al teléfono- gritaba un policía desde dentro

Naruto se apresuró a su oficina y contesto – si con el mismo se puede saber ¿qué paso?…

 **Antes de la explosión new york**

-Kakuzu será que te apuras de una buena vez ¡me aburro!

-las cosas no se hacen por si solas lo sabias vago de mierda…- un libro impacto contra su cara

-bastardo sinvergüenza ¿Por qué demonios me tienes que lanzar cosas a la cara? – se quejaba Kakuzu sobándose la frente

-y aún tengo más preparadas para ti si no te apuras- el peliblanco le mostro los demás libros que escondía en su ropa

-¿por qué mejor no contestas el maldito aparato?- pregunto el pelinegro dándose la vuelta y regresando a su trabajo

-si ya voy… ¿quién habla?

 _ **-tu madre**_

-LA TUYA…

 _ **-¿qué dijiste maldito grosero?**_

\- no soy grosero usted comenzó

 _ **-¿quieres acabar sin un centavo?**_

Si ya perdón jefe…no se meta con mi sueldo… ya ya no me grite ya se lo paso- le extendió el teléfono a su compañero

-diga jefe… todo bien… este maldito edificio volara por los aires usted solo de la orden… entendido- corta la comunicación volteando a ver a su compañero

-¡HEY Hidan!- este se encontraba de espaldas mirando un carro

-mmm- se dio la vuelta el aludido de lo más tranquilo

-TOMA!- le lanzo el comunicador con una fuerza exagerada en toda la cara

-¿qué te pasa estúpido?- Kakuzu simplemente se burló

-te dije que me la ibas a pagar, andando -decía mientras salía con un paso tranquilo del estacionamiento de un edificio seguido de Hidan que se sobaba su roja nariz- desgraciado - susurro muy bajito.

 **Rusia-Moscú**

 **Lugar: residencia Hatake. Hora: 8:00 am**

-siento no poder ir hoy Iruka, al parecer me necesitan con urgencia en otro lado

 _ **-no hay problema ya te dije todo está bajo control yo me ocupo**_

-gracias amigo lo dejo en tus manos

 **-todo bien**

-de acuerdo entonces te veo la próxima semana cuida de los chicos

 _ **-eso hare adiós**_

-adiós- colgó el teléfono no pasaron muchos minutos cuando su mascota comenzó a aullar

-¿qué pasa muchacho? – pregunto un peli gris al ver a su perro alterado se levantó de su escritorio dejando sus papeles a un lado y le sobo la cabeza al can para calmarlo

-no pasa nada tranquilo- le seguía sobando la cabeza… en ese momento se escuchó un teléfono

-¿diga?

 _ **-Kakashi**_

-Iruka ¿pasó algo?

 _ **-no es nada solo que me olvide de decirte algo**_

-si dime te escucho

 _ **-Es probable que**_ \- la comunicación fue cortada por un extraño sonido fuerte que se producía desde el fondo ese sonido sin duda era de una ¿explosión? Al final solo se escuchaba la estática

–Iruka que paso responde… Iruka- decía Kakashi desesperado a pesar de que ya nadie le respondía

-mierda que paso – se levantó tomo su abrigo y de un portazo salió de su estudio agarro unas llaves y abandono el departamento

 **Explosión en Moscú**

-Yahiko quieres moverte y programar la maldita bomba de una vez -refunfuñaba una muy enojada konan

-que me mueva donde…. ¿Acá? – preguntaba el peli naranja moviendo el cursor como loco

-AHÍ NO…ACABAS DE ENTRAR A INTERNET… NO ¿QUE HACES? ACABAS DE COMPRARTE ¿UN CONGELADOR? ¿TE COMPRASTE OTRO CONGELADOR? HAY OLVÍDALO MUÉVETE DE AHÍ- muy enojada lo empujo y lo mano a un lado del piso

-oye konan que salvaje que eres… ojala fueras salvaje en otras cosas- fijo su vista en su compañera y observo que esta traía un arma aferrada a su cintura

-chicas con armas que cachondo

-sí ven Yahiko, te las disparare por el trasero

Rio nerviosos con varias gotas resbalándole por la frente- de acuerdo, casi cachondo

-no hables estupideces y LLÁMALOS- le gritaba mientras le tiraba un comunicador… lo tomo poniéndose de pie y se alejó un poco para llamar al resto de sus compañeros

-maldito inconsciente no sabe manejar una simple computadora digo que tan difícil puede ser programar una bomba…. Maldita bestia esa… y se cree "líder"- se quejaba konan terminando de hacer su trabajo

-listo ya les avise a todos vámonos hay que alejarnos de acá antes de que esto arda en llamas

 **Ya en un lugar apartado**

-listo, todo en orden comienza la devastación

-hoy el cielo y el infierno estarán saturados –desde lejos observaron como esa universidad ardía en llamas

-sin duda el señor estará muy contento

-Actívala- decía Kisame a Sasori –al no obtener respuesta fijo su mirada en su compañero – ¿se puede saber qué te pasa? Hoy andas muy distraído, dame acá- le quito el mando ya estaba a punto de presionarlo cuando otra mano lo detuvo- que te pasa idiota hay que hacerlo, es una orden

-ya lo sé, lo sé, lo sé –repetía incesantemente- demonios que si lo se maldita sea, pero hay algo que…

-sabias muy bien a lo que veníamos no hay tiempo para tus dudas, no hay marcha atrás o estas con nosotros o estás muerto –lo miro fijamente esperando una respuesta

De apoco el pelirrojo fue aflojando el agarre de la mano de Kisame

-tienes razón hazlo ya- acto seguido el botón fue presionado y ambos desde la azotea del hotel donde se encontraban sintieron el leve temblor y observaban la gran cantidad de humo que comenzaba a salir

-ese mercado ahora debe parecer una zona de guerra, el mismo infierno

Mira sempai mira que divertido- podían observar cuan devastador había sido la bomba que implantaron en el centro de la ciudad

Inmediatamente después de que casi media ciudad sintiera el temblor de la explosión apareció en todos los canales televisivos, noticieros repletos de las escenas de lo ocurrido, desde policías, bomberos o gente tratando de ayudar a sacar a los sobrevivientes o simplemente a los cadáveres que se encontraban esparcidos a montón

-demonios Tobi no pensé que fueras tan desalmado

-¿Qué, no te divierte a ti?

-sí pero… no olvídalo tienes razón siempre es grandioso ver las maravillas de una explosión de esa magnitud… es hermoso

-yo lo are

-no, yo lo are

-suéltala Kakuzu te dije que lo haría y eso are

-yo entre en esta organización ante que tu así que yo lo are—le arranco el control de las manos y estaba a punto de presionarlo cuando le arrancaron el control

-¿quién dijo que eras el jefe aquí?

-que importa estúpido dámelo

-que no

-dámelo- se pusieron a forcejear y de tanto jaleo no se dieron cuenta pero terminaron aplastando el botón cuando sintieron el temblor recién se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho

-viste lo que hiciste imbécil

-no fue mi culpa idiota te dije que me dieras el control por las buenas

-a si tu límpiate la culpa

-¡mierda! ¿Por qué tenemos que pelear por todo? – le dio un empujón a Hidan y regreso al interior del edificio

-he espera

Y las bombas se activaron en diferentes ciudades


	3. Chapter 3

Contra ataque. Formando el mejor equipo

Una rubia con un aspecto de recién haberse levantado caminaba por un largo pasillo en dirección al baño, al abrir la puerta se topó con una sorpresa

-¡señorita Ino! - una chica pelinegra se encontraba ahí de pie con solo una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo y una cara de total espanto

-¿Mei que se supone que haces aquí?- la miro con cara de confusión parpadeando varias veces para verificar si estaba soñando… no, definitivamente no estaba soñando – espera no me digas – cambio su cara de confusión por una de enfado, volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando a la pelinegra en el baño y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde sabía que lo iba a encontrar

Bajaba de dos en dos los escalones, pisando fuertemente signo de estar muy enojada -que te dije de andarte tirando a las pasantes Sasuke

El aludido dejo su vaso del cual se encontraba bebiendo para mirar a la recién llegada- buenos días para ti también Ino – al ver que la rubia seguía con la cara de enfado rodo los ojos y contesto- dijiste, Sasuke no quiero que te andes follando a toda empleada en esta oficina

-¿y qué parte no entendiste?

-dijiste empleada Ino, no mencionaste a las pasantes además lo hice en la casa y no en la oficina ¿contenta?

-es lo mismo idiota

-por favor que querías que hiciera, ayer fue uno de los días más pesado de este mes y ella se me andaba insinuando, pasándome este tremendo escote por la cara yo solo respondí a la provocación

La rubia suspiro derrotada -desearía que empezaras a pensar un poco más con la cabeza

-y lo hice Ino- sonrió de manera perversa

-degenerado, no me refiero a tu pito imbécil, usa el cerebro ¿quieres? Que haremos si se pone pesada como la rubia del año pasado

-cierto, eso estuvo feo - recordó el pelinegro con un escalofrió en su cuerpo –pero confió en que lo sabrás manejar

-eres un maldito abusivo por aprovecharte de nuestra amistad así

-yo sé que me quieres Ino

-a veces deseo estrangularte el pescuezo, eso quiero

-lo sé- sonrió con picardía- bien me daré un ducha y me preparare para la oficina

-espera Mei sigue en la ducha de arriba, deberías usar la de tu habitación

-¡mph!- amplio su sonrisa- eso no será problema sabes que soy generoso puedo compartir la ducha - abandono la cocina

-idiota abusivo… algún día alguien te pondrá en tu lugar

-¡oh! Buenos días señorita Ino- apareció una mujer de avanzada edad a la cocina

-buenos días chiyo –sonrió amablemente a la recién llegada

-desea que le prepare ya el desayuno

-si por favor

-¿y el señor Uchiha?

La rubia puso cara de fastidio –no te preocupes por el

 **Corporación Uchiha**

-Sasuke tienes una llamada por la línea 2- entraba la rubia por la gran puerta de la lujosa oficina

-¿podrías tocar al menos?

-¿Por qué esa actitud? Te estabas fajando Sasuke cochino y en la oficina

-no digas estupideces, además… siempre tengo a alguien que se ocupe de eso –mostro su media sonrisa, la rubia solo puso su cara de "no hay remedio con el"

-entonces que hacías con las manos escondidas ahí

-algo importante que no es de tu incumbencia

-ya déjate de tonterías Sasuke es enserio tienes una llamada

-ahora no… estoy ocupado dile que llame después- pedía Sasuke con su mirada debajo del escritorio

-no creo que ese juego de ninjas sea más importante que el FBI- lo observo seriamente desde el otro lado del escritorio

-demonios como supiste del juego... Olvídalo- agarro el teléfono y espero a que le hablaran

 _ **-Sasuke soy yo**_

-¿y ahora que paso?

 _ **-te informo que un agente va a ir mañana a hablar contigo**_ \- se lo dijo en tono muy serio

-Hmp – fue todo lo que contesto

 _ **-y también…-**_

-de acuerdo entiendo padre… estoy algo ocupado… hablemos luego- colgó el teléfono

-lo importante ahora es rescatar este juego- quito la pausa y continuo con lo suyo

-¿Cómo puedes contestarle al señor Fugaku de esa manera? Sigues pensando que es culpa de él lo que paso con…

-ya sé que no es culpa de él –levanto la mirada hacia la rubia- pero pudo al menos impedir que su propio hijo fuera a esa estúpida misión

-aunque haya podido intervenir crees que Itachi lo hubiera escuchado, como si no conocieras lo testarudo que es tu hermano

El azabache suspiro derrotado sabía que Ino tenía razón, no había poder humano que hiciera desistir a Itachi Uchiha cuando ya tenía algo decidido

-no seas tan duro con tu padre

-pero hace más de medio año que no sabemos nada de el

-pero eso no es culpa de Fugaku, Itachi te prometió que regresaría, confía en el –Ino abandono la oficina al ver que Sasuke ya o tenía más intenciones de seguir hablando

Estrello su video juego en una de las paredes de la oficina -¡maldición! –Apretó sus puños con fuerza- ¿Dónde estás hermano?

 **China-Hong Kong**

La casa se encontraba en penumbras porque no se habían tomado la molestia de abrir las cortinas, una mujer se encontraba sentada en una esquina del sofá sosteniendo una foto entre sus manos

" _no puedo ser ¿por qué paso esto?"_ -pasaba su mano derecha por la foto donde aparecían dos chicas abrazadas

El timbre de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos se secó un poco las lágrimas y fue a ver quién tocaba

Inner: _"no estoy de ánimos que mierda quieren a estas horas"_

-ya voy- se levantó del sofá y camino hacia la puerta para ver a su visitante, al abrirla se encontró con una mujer muy bonita, de cabello rubio, ojos miel y que vestía todo de negro su chaleco ajustado una falda que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las rodillas igual de ajustado y uno tacos de aguja igual de negros algo que resaltaba más su blanca piel una combinación bastante impresionante que la observaba esperando que la dejase pasar

Inner: _"esta no parece de por aquí"_

-¿disculpe quién es usted?- algo temerosa Sakura saco un poco su cuerpo a través de la puerta de la casa

-déjame entrar para poder hablar mejor- contesto aquella mujer mirándola seriamente

-es que yo… yo no la conozco

-inner: _"definitivamente luce extraña ni se te ocurra dejarla pasar sakurita"-_ su inner veía muy desconfiadamente a la rubia

-¿mira esto te sirve para poder confiar en mí?- le enseño una placa y una identificación que pertenecía al FBI

-inner: _"¿FBI?... ¿otra vez?"_

 _-_ ¿Cómo sé que es real?- aparento su cara de póker de la mejor manera

-por favor Sakura sé que las has visto antes, puedes reconocer que es real no mientas

Inner: _"mierda tiene razón"_

Sakura más desconfiada que antes y algo sorprendida la dejo pasar al interior de la residencia

-bueno y ¿que se le perdió por aquí?

-¿por qué la agresividad niña?

-señora es usted la que está en mi casa, así que soy yo la que hace las preguntas

-¿señora? –un tic afloro en la frente de la rubia

Inner: _"bien dicho estas aprendiendo"_

-De acuerdo así están las cosas, he venido por ti

 _-"¿por mí?"-_ pensó Sakura

-inner: _"que yo recuerde no hemos hecho nada ilegal ¿verdad?"-_ pregunto algo asustada _-"o a menos que tu… aaaahhhhh"–_ parecía muy sorprendida _–"¿hiciste algo que yo no me entere?"_ – la apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo índice

 _-"no seas tonta quieres (¬_¬)… mejor vamos a averiguarlo"_

-¿por qué vendría el FBI por alguien como yo?

-ya lo sabemos Sakura… sabemos de lo que eres capaz… conocemos todos tus antecedentes… de nada sirve ahora que juegues a ser la maestra responsable con esos niños tu sabes lo que eres

-inner: _"q-que… ¿qué dijo?"_

Sakura no sabía que decir la había dejado más que sorprendida solo atino a observarla sin saber muy bien que hacer no podía entender como aquella mujer podía conocer… su pasado.

-inner: _"Sakura diablos no te portes como una mensa has algo"_

-Pero yo…- la peli rosa fue interrumpida por Tsunade

-esto es importante

-no lo creo yo ya no tengo nada que hacer, deje eso hace mucho

La rubia comenzaba a impacientarse no había tiempo que perder, ellos ya habían empezado su ataque, de repente se dio cuenta de algo. Aquella pelirosa se veía muy cansada y triste a pesar de que aparentaba mostrarse seria y cortante parecía como si hubiera estado llorando, desvió un poco su miradas hasta que…

 _-"bingo… no es bueno usar el dolor ajeno pero…el fin justifica los medios"_

-supongo que has escuchado en las noticias sobre aquellos ataques terroristas que se presentaron hace dos días- observo como la pelirosa desviaba la cara y comenzaba a temblar levemente- el hecho no solo fue aquí, hubieron más ataques en otros países

-y que tengo que ver yo con eso- Sakura levanto la vista y Tsunade se sorprendió al ver esa mirada fiera, sin previo aviso tomo la foto que había visto anteriormente sobre el sofá y la observo

-¿un familiar?

-a usted que le importa- Sakura le arrancho la foto de las manos y la observo nuevamente comenzando a derramar lágrimas - era… era mi mejor amiga

-si no quieres pasar toda la vida preguntándote que paso averígualo, no te quedes cruzada de brazos sabiendo que pudiste haber hecho algo al respecto, piénsalo- le dejo un sobre encima de la mesa de la sala, hizo una señal de despedida como se acostumbra en los países asiáticos y se marchó dejando a Sakura aun en medio de la sala de pie observando el sobre que le habían dejado

 **París-Francia**

Sai se encontraba recostado sobre el sofá de su sala hablando por teléfono

–definitivamente tengo que conseguirme otro representante

 _ **-que sea hombre de preferencia**_

-¿qué dices? sabes que prefiero trabajar con mujeres

 _ **-por eso siempre terminas metido en problemas de faldas, ya Sai madura y búscate una buena mujer**_

-sabes que eso no va a pasar tan pronto, de donde crees que saco mi inspiración, cada mujer es un mundo

 _ **-y tu ansioso por descubrirlos todos no**_

-tu si me conoces hermano

 _ **-¿eres leal a alguna mujer?**_

-soy adaptable

 _ **-aquellas a las que traicionas no lo ven igual**_

-oye yo no las engaño, desde el principio les dejo claro que solo busco un revolcón si tienen suerte tal vez tres o cuatro

 _ **-de acuerdo dejémoslo ahí nunca estaremos de acuerdo con ese tema, te voy dejando hay cosas que tengo que hacer**_

-¿la francesita enfermera otra ves?

 _ **-si todo sale bien esta noche le pediré que salgamos oficialmente como pareja**_

-no sé por qué buscas tu ruina, hazle caso a la voz de la experiencia

 _ **-no gracias paso, adiós**_ \- cortaron la llamada

-nunca entenderé cual es la estupidez por querer estar solo con una persona, habiendo tantas opciones- dejo el teléfono sobre su pecho y cubrió sus ojos con su brazo- que cansado estoy –estaba quedándose dormido cuando un leve sonido proveniente de la puerta lo alerto el siguió en su misma posición esperando a que se mostrara la figura del intruso…

 _-"quien rayos es tan idiota para atreverse a entrar a mi departamento sin ser invitado, espero y no sea Sara otra vez"_ –miro hacia un lado en medio de la oscuridad _–"quien quiera que sea le daré una lección"_

Una vez que sintió que el intruso estuvo dentro sin pensarlo dos veces se paró rápidamente en posición de ataque y le lanzo una daga que había sacado del sofá donde estaba durmiendo

-no esperaba menos de mi mejor alumno

 _ **-"esa voz… no puede ser"-**_ pensó con frustración

Se encendieron las luces y la figura de un hombre se mostró, la daga se había clavado en la pared justo a la altura de la oreja del recién llegado

-creo que tu puntería 100 sobre 100 está comenzando a fallar

-no es eso- contesto con algo de irritación- pensé que eras Sara, solo quería asustarla para que me dejara en paz y… como sea no importa, señor Danzou, que sorpresa- dijo Sai desarmando su pose de defensa

-el mismo… ¿ha pasado tiempo no es así?

-si ha pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella ves, no me malentienda pero ¿Qué se supone que hace aquí?

-tengo una misión para ti

-otra vez con eso, fui muy claro la última vez, no me interesa formar parte de sus filas y usar esos ridículos trajes de pingüino- se cruzó de brazos

-son trajes Sai -suspiro enormemente- y si, recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijiste en aquella ocasión pero esto es diferente

-¿y que podría tener de diferente, no es lo mismo de siempre? Hacer el trabajo sucio que nadie más quiere hacer

-solo hacemos lo necesario para mantener la paz además, ya te lo dije esto es importante es sobre el ataque de hace unos días

-¿se refiere al ataque terrorista?

-así es toma, es algo que requiere tu presencia -se quedó observándolo unos segundos - todo está en este sobre- se lo mostro, a paso lento se acercó extendiendo su brazo lentamente para tomar lo que su antigua maestro le daba

-señor esto es algo que yo…-

-solo míralo- le dijo sin más terminando la charla

-esto es…- se dijo a si mismo Sai observando con cautela el sobre que tenía entre sus manos cuando quiso hablar de nuevo se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez solo en el departamento – pero que rayos… –quiso detener a Danzou se acercó a la puerta y se asomó para ver por el pasillo pero él ya se había marchado

-nunca sabré como mierda le hace para desaparecer tan rápido- negó con la cabeza y regreso al interior de su departamento cerrando la puerta

-¿Qué hare con esto? –observaba el sobre aun sin abrir

 **Estados unidos-New york**

Naruto estaba en una gasolinera esperando a que se llene el tanque del carro mientras reposaba en el capote del mismo comiendo un burrito cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar

-hola

 _ **-Naruto**_

-hola mama, ¿qué sucede?

 _ **-estarás libre esta noche cierto**_

-sí, ¿necesitas algo?

 _ **-quiero que vengas a cenar hoy en la casa**_

-mama, otra vez andas con eso de citas matrimoniales ¿Qué te dije?

-hijo no exageres yo solo quiero presentarte a una linda chica, es hija de una miga sé que te va a gustar

-mama no dudo de que debe ser una chica encantadora pero no me interesa, además ¿papa está de acuerdo con esto?

 _ **-por supuesto que está de acuerdo con lo que yo diga.. Kushina no te da vergüenza mentirle a tu hijo te dije que no te entrometas en su vida amorosa… has silencio Minato**_ \- el rubio rodo los ojos podía escuchar la conversación de sus padres del otro lado de la línea

-maneja un país y no puede manejar a su esposa- dijo sin pensar

 _ **-dijiste algo hijo**_

-no nada que estaré ahí –respondió nervioso, conocía muy bien el carácter explosivo de su madre después de todo él lo había heredado

-te espero entonces adiós

Naruto suspiro con cansancio-nunca podre contra ella, que remedio tendré que ir -guardo el teléfono en su chaqueta cuando se percató que un hombre vestido todo de negro lo observaba

 _-"y este tipo que mosca le pico… será gay"-_ un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo – _"que estoy pensando ya se ve viejo para eso"-_ el sujeto comenzó a caminar en su dirección- _"rayos aquí viene"_

Era un hombre alto de cabello largo y blanco que vestía un smoking totalmente negro se le acerco imitando su posición a lado de el… Naruto no se inmuto y solo espero a que aquel hombre de apariencia misteriosa hablara

-¿Naruto Uzumaki?- pregunto sin voltear a ver al chico

" _como sabe mi nombre… será un delincuente"…_ el mismo- dijo como única respuesta el rubio, tenía una mano en la pistola de su chaqueta preparado para defenderse si lo necesitaba

-tengo algo para ti – el peli blanco le extendió un sobre el cual sorprendió al rubio, saco la mano de su chaqueta donde sostenía el arma y con curiosidad tomo el sobre- que esto…- quiso preguntar pero el sujeto misterioso comenzó a regresar por donde había venido

Naruto quedo viendo el sobre por unos instantes _–"cuidado y vaya a ser uno de esos sobres explosivos… ¡naaaa! no seas cobarde Naruto anda ábrelo"-_ se dijo así mismo el rubio y lo reviso en ese instante… al percatarse de que era se tambaleo y un poco de sangre le salió por la nariz

-¿se puede saber qué es esto?- le grito al hombre que se alejaba mostrándole una gran cantidad de fotos de mujeres en ropa interior él se dio la vuelta sacándose las gafas y se acercó nuevamente

-lo siento ese es mío- se disculpó Jiraiya guardando aquel sobre y sacando otro del lado derecho

-este si es- se lo entrego y desapareció rápidamente del sitio

-quien demonios es ese pervertido- abrió el segundo sobre con más confianza que antes y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, levanto su vista pero el hombre de cabello canoso había desaparecido totalmente… ¿quién era ese sujeto y de donde rayos había obtenido esa información?

 **Aeropuerto de Moscú**

Un hombre de cabello gris se bajaba de un taxi iba vestido con un traje negro sin corbata llevaba una camisa blanca abierta en los primeros botones y unas gafas negras de repente le sonó el celular y contesto

-si ya estoy en el aeropuerto

 _ **-todo está arreglado para tu llegada**_ , _**alguien te estará esperando para llevarte**_ \- decía la voz al otro lado dela línea

-de acuerdo ¿y ellos… aceptaron?- pregunto el peli gris con algo de impaciencia en su voz

 _ **-aun no lo sabemos**_ – dijo tranquilamente aquella voz

-…-

-…-

 _ **-¿Kakashi sigues ahí?**_

-…-

 _ **¿Kakashi?**_

-…-

– _ **Era broma tranquilo ya van en camino**_ \- se apresuró a decir al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna

-¿tu haciendo bromas?... menos mal ya me había asustado… estar trabajando solo con aquel muchacho de apariencia "emo" no es lo más gratificante – contestaba más tranquilo Kakashi dando un pequeño suspiro de alivio

 _ **-no te refieras así del chico… sé que es un poco serio, algo antisocial, quizás egoísta con poca paciencia altanero orgulloso y muy reacio al contacto humano pero es mi hijo**_

-¿Fugaku… y tú me pides que no hable mal de él? – una gota le resbalo por la cabeza y cortando la llamada guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón mientras se dirigía a comprar su pasaje siendo observado por muchas mujeres en su camino quienes con solo verlo suspiraban

-buenos días señorita un boleto a Japón-le sonrió amablemente a la chica que lo atendía esta solo lo observaba con las mejillas rojas y muy nerviosa mientras las demás la miraban envidiosas de no ser ellas las que atiendan a ese guapo hombre

" _me pregunto si eso chicos serán los adecuados… todos parecían tan seguros en la reunión que…"_

-aquí tiene señor que disfrute su vuelo

Kakashi salió de sus pensamientos- gracias -tomo el boleto y se dirigió a la sala de espera- _"ojala y todo salga como lo planearon, no quiero cargar con más muertes"-_ bajo su cabeza aun deprimido por lo que había sucedido.

 **Aeropuerto de Hong Kong**

-bien ya estamos aquí no hay marcha atrás- Sakura se encontraba en camino a la zona de embarque, iba vestida con unos leggings negros una blusa manga larga de color blanco pegada al cuerpo unas botas que le llegaban por debajo de sus rodilla color negras más claras y con su cabello suelto y un adorno que sujetaba un poco su cabello desde atrás sin duda llamando la atención de varios hombres

-inner: _"así es sakurita… shaaaa por fin algo emocionante… empezaba creer que en mi vida nada interesante pasaría"_

 _-"no exageres quieres" (^˾^)˘_

-inner: _"creí que seriamos unas aburridas solteronas que terminaríamos cuidando hijos ajenos"_ –se comenzaba a desesperar más

–" _oye no exageres" (¬˾¬)˘_

-inner: _"viviendo con muchos gatos y sin ningún hombre a nuestro lado"_

 _-"oye" (¬_¬)˘_

-inner _:" nos veríamos gordas y feas y…"_

 _-"OYE PODRIAS CALLARTE QUE ESO NO VA A SUCEDER" (Ò_Ó)#_

-inner: _"- lo siento es que a veces dramatizo un poquito"_ \- hizo un señal de poquito con sus dedos -(^˾^) ya me conoces sakurita

 _-"¿estas segura que solo es un poquito? (¬_¬) además recuerda que solo aceptamos esto por un motivo"_

-Inner: _"lo se lo siento... esto es por Sayuri"_

 _-"de acuerdo entonces no te dejes llevar"_

Llego hasta su asiento y una vez ahí se acomodó, el despegue no tuvo problemas y pudo respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad

-inner _:" deberías superar tu miedo a estas cosas"_

 _-"lo sé "-_ hasta su sitio llego una azafata a atenderla

-Buenos días señorita puede ofrecerle algo para leer o prefiere ver una película,

-esta revista estará bien- agarro una revista del carrito que llevaba la chica- gracias

-¿desea algo para beber?

-agua estará bien

-en un momento se la traigo con permiso

-bien veamos – fijo su vista en la portada – pero que tenemos aquí… Sasuke Uchiha empresario y galán del año – Sakura rio ante el titular de la revista de chismes

Inner _:" mmm si así está el conejo como estará la zanahoria"_

 _-"por favor que dices, me he acostado con chicos más guapos que el"_

-inner: _"esa ni tú te la crees, parece que es toda una celebridad en Japón"_

-aquí dice que es reconocido a nivel mundial no solo por su excelente manejo de una importante compañía en Japón sino también por ser uno de los 50 solteros más guapos según la revista people que se publicó el mes pasado -la pelirosa no se había percatado que leyó en voz alta llamando la atención de una chica que se encontraba a su lado

-¿estás hablando del guapísimo Sasuke Uchiha?

-¿eh? –Sakura miro confundida a su interlocutora y solo atino a asentir

-sin duda es un galán reconocido a nivel mundial y no solo eso es uno de los herederos más poderosos de Asia, no me pierno ninguna entrevista que le hacen es tan encantador puedes creer que el solo maneja la enorme compañía tecnológica de su padre- la mujer parecía un loro Sakura se preguntaba como mierda hacerla callar, no paraba de hablar- bueno antes lo hacía con su hermano pero este dejo de salir desde hace algún tiempo dicen que…

La pelirosa dejo que la chica continuara hablando y solo asentía de vez en cuando

-inner:" _cerebro y poder que más puedes pedir"_

 _-"hay por favor, puedo darme cuenta que es todo un engreído prepotente con solo mirar su foto"_

-inner: _"y que foto, esa mirada dice ven cómeme"_

" _parece que solo se paró ahí sin más y dejo que le tomaran la estúpida foto de hecho en todas parece que ni siquiera se esfuerza en posar"_

-inner _:" eso solo significa que el no necesita de poses para lucir como todo un príncipe encantador"_

 _-"pues parecerá príncipe encantador por fuera pero debe estar podrido por entro como todos los millonarios"_

-inner:" _no te acuerdas lo que nos enseñaron mama y papa no juzgues a alguien sin conocerlo además, no dirías lo mismo si lo tuvieras en frente te conozco soy tu lo olvidas"_

 _-"estaría muy bien aun si lo tuviera enfrente"_

-inner: _"ya "_

-disculpe señorita su agua- la azafata llego e interrumpió el parloteo de la acompañante de la pelirosa

-usted señorita desea algo- dirigiéndose a la otra mujer

-he si también necesito agua para tomar mi medicina para poder dormir es que me cuesta hacerlo y por eso tomo esto- enseño un frasco

-claro, aquí tiene- le ofreció otro vaso de agua que cargaba en el carrito

-tenga - le devolvió el vaso e inmediatamente se acomodó en su asiento para dormir

-gracias a Dios- susurro por lo bajo la pelirosa

-disculpe dijo algo

-no nada –la azafata asintió y siguió su camino para atender a los demás pasajero

-inner: _"que mal ya se durmió… justo cuando estaba captando un mejor material que en esta revista"_

 _-"sin duda nos topamos con toda una fangirls del señor Uchiha, por mi mejor este será un largo vuelo y prefiero descansar… con solo pensar lo que me pondrán a hacer otra vez"_

-inner: _"lo sé a mí también se me despeluca el cuerpo"_

 _-"Esto es por Sayuri recuérdalo Sakura, esto es por ella"-_ se daba animo a sí misma para enfrentar lo que le esperaba

 **Aeropuerto de París**

-no puedo creer que otra vez le haga caso a Danzou – decía Sai con resignación dando un largo suspiro ya dentro del avión… llevaba una camisa negra de mangas largas con finas líneas blancas que la adornaban de manera vertical, un pantalón negro y unos zapatos casuales

-señor póngase el cinturón en unos momentos despegaremos- una linda azafata rubia se encontraba inclinada levemente sobre su asiento

-claro-le mostro una sonrisa encantadora que hizo que la chica le sonriera coquetamente con algo de rubor en sus mejillas se irguió nuevamente

-bueno ya que estoy aquí igual y aprovecho el tiempo- se decía a si mismo observando el trasero de la rubia cuando se inclinaba en los asientos de adelante atendiendo a los demás pasajeros

Una vez que el avión estuvo en el aire se pudo desabrochar el cinturón y con la mirada comenzó a buscar a su objetivo

 _-"ahí estas"-_ pensó con perversión –disculpa linda me dices donde está el baño

La azafata se giró en su dirección y lo reconoció de inmediato, una sonrisa igual a la del pelinegro apareció en su rostro al fijarse como la miraba de arriba hacia abajo- claro si gusta puedo llevarlo

Sai asintió ante la obvia sugerencia y comenzó a caminar detrás de ella teniendo una excelente vista de lo que pronto estaría entre sus manos

-aquí es señor…- no pudo continuar hablando porque fue empujada al interior del pequeño baño, solo pudo sentir unas manos que la aprisionaban desde atrás y el sonido de la puerta siendo asegurada desde adentro

-¿te han dicho que tienes un trasero muy lindo?- le susurro Sai en su oído posicionado detrás de ella

-muy seguido ¿te gusta?- sin esperar respuesta comenzó a frotarlo lentamente sobre la leve erección que comenzaba a tener el pelinegro. Ambos encontraron sus miradas atreves del espejo que había en el lugar

Se inclinó un poco y le dio un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de su oreja antes de hablarle de la manera más seductora que esa chica había oído antes -por qué no lo compruebas por ti misma, ahora se una buena niña y súbete la falda para poder demostrarte cuan lindo me parece tu trasero

La sonrisa de la rubia se amplió más y comenzó a hacer lo que el chico le ordenaba

-este es un cuarto pequeño con unas paredes delgadas trata de no hacer mucho ruido, no querrás que nos escuchen cierto- esto último lo dijo tan bajo o eso le pareció a ella ya que apenas y pudo escucharlo por toda la excitación que sentía en ese momento

-tu solo has lo que tengas que…- no pudo continuar al sentir que una cosa dura se comenzaba a sobar contra la entrada de su trasero

-¿segura que quieres hacerlo por aquí, esto no te dolerá? Aun no te he preparada

-creo que no has traído condón cierto, tu solo hazlo – ya podía sentir la excitación de la mujer y él también estaba en su límite sabía que sin importar lo que ella diga debía prepararla antes, pero no había estado con ninguna mujer desde hace ya una semana y todo por estar pensando si debía o no hacerle caso a Danzou. Ya no soporto más al escuchar la respiración algo agitada de la azafata y sin más palabras se lo metió hasta al fondo sacándoles un gemido a ambos lo siguiente que se escuchó fueron los rápidos sonidos del choque que producían ambos cuerpos

Como no uso condón prefirió correrse dentro de ella para no ensuciarse la ropa, después de un rato saco su miembro ya flácido, una vez terminado el acto los dos de apoco comenzaron a normalizar su respiración la chica se giró y busco la mirada de Sai

Este la observo con una seductora sonrisa y le dio un beso- eso estuvo bien linda, sin duda tienes uno de los mejores traseros que he visto, ahora te dejo para que puedas arreglarte- acomodo su ropa lo más rápido que pudo y guiñándole un ojo a la azafata salió tan campante y fresco como si nada

Regreso a su asiento y suspiro más tranquilo- _"ahora si ya me siento mucho mejor"_

 **New york**

Conducía por las calles de la gran ciudad mientras hablaba por teléfono usando el manos libre

-si mama serán unas vacaciones largas

 _ **-¿qué tan largas hijo?, sabes que te voy a extrañar mucho**_

-yo también mama te voy a extrañar pero tú misma siempre me andas molestando diciendo que a este paso me voy a casar con mi trabajo y no sé cuántas cosas mas

 _ **-Si pero hubiera preferido que pasaras unas vacaciones familiares**_

-Mama siento no complacerte esta vez

 _ **-está bien hijo tienes razón es solo que es difícil acostumbrarse a que los hijos crecen y esas cosas**_

-no te preocupes igual te traeré recuerdos

 _ **-¿y adonde iras?**_

Naruto se sintió nervioso no quería mentirle a su mama pero no le quedaba de otra- pregúntale a papa hable de todo esto con el – sabía que su padre se encargaría de eso después de todo también estaba al tanto de lo que pronto pasaría

 _ **-de acuerdo no te entretengo más, que tengas buen viaje hijo te amo**_

-ya también mama me despides de papa

-claro adiós

Se sacó el manos libre y suspiro pesadamente. No es que no estuviera acostumbrado a estas cosas, él era policía, pero lo de ahora seria a una escala diferente, terroristas tan peligrosos como esos… – es mejor andarse con mucho cuidado de aquí en adelante –finalmente llego al parqueadero del aeropuerto

Saco su celular y marco un número- Shika perdón por molestarte pero te importaría recoger mi auto en el aeropuerto, si hay una copia de las llaves en el cajón de mi escritorio… gracias amigo

Colgó y camino hacia la entrada del aeropuerto- llegue justo a tiempo, mi vuelo está por salir – registro su equipaje hizo todos los tramites antes de abordar y se formó en la fila a esperar su turno

-comienza la acción- a pesar de lo peligroso que podía volverse todo ese asunto sentía esa sensación de emoción, quizá estuviera loco pero que más daba no podía cambiar eso así era el

Las mujeres que se encontraban detrás de él no podían dejar de observarlo, era el claro ejemplo de lo que debería ser un dios griego si existieran, rubio con un cuerpo y porte de infarto si así se veía desde atrás como seria si lo vieran de frente, como si sus ruego fueron escuchados el boleto que cargaba en su mano se soltó y una chica que se encontraba formada detrás de él se apresuró a agacharse y recogerlo

-oh no tenías por qué hacerlo, pero igual muchas gracias- sin duda estaba guapísimo y además tenía los ojos más azules que jamás hubieran visto, al tenerlo de frente lograron detallarlo mejor vestía un pantalón jean oscuro una camisa blanca con mangas hasta la mitad del antebrazo que marcaban muy bien sus definidos músculos y unos zapatos casuales negros

El rubio agradeció una vez más dejando muchos suspiros a su espalda y regreso a su posición anterior ya que le tocaba su turno

-me permite confirmar su boleto por favor-le pedía una chica en la puerta de embarque quien lo veía de manera coqueta

-claro aquí tiene

-pase por favor disfrute su vuelo- la mujer le hizo un movimiento con la mano para que pasase

-gracias – camino hacia al interior mientras la chica lo observaba desde la puerta alejarse mirando su espalda y suspirando

 **Japón – Tokio**

 **Corporación Uchiha**

-Sasuke tienes una visita- apareció de repente Ino con una agenda electrónica en mano

Sasuke a lo que se voltea rápidamente del susto que le había dado por la interrupción sin querer presiona el gatillo del arma (baby Eagle) que estaba limpiando y le da centímetros más arriba de la cabeza a la muchacha

-¿he?- Sasuke la miraba un poco sorprendido- lo siento Ino te juro que pensé que tenía el seguro

Ella se había quedado pegada a la puerta con sus ojos viendo hacia arriba justo por donde salía el humo del impacto que produjo la bala y con una mano sobre su pecho arrugando su blusa-¿y esperas que no te demande después de esto maldito Uchiha?- le gritaba en la misma posición

-oh vamos no te hizo nada no es para tanto- con su mano le retaba importancia al asunto-ni siquiera te roso… agradece que eres bajita

-serás idiota Uchiha… me las vas a pagar ya lo veras– se irguió y comenzó a sacudirse la ropa

-por cierto ¿quién dices que vino?- pregunto el con el arma todavía en mano limpiándola

Se lo quedo viendo por un rato y una sonrisa maliciosa le aprecio en el rostro -Orochimaru- hablo en tono de burla recuperada del susto, Sasuke a lo que escucho este nombre se le escapa otro tiro que perforo la cara de Ino en un retrato que colgaba en la pared

La pelirrubia abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa –U-CHI-HA

-de veras lo siento Ino- se disculpó dejando el arma a un lado –ves ya la deje ahí tranquilita –comenzó a reír nerviosamente

-ahora me repites por favor quien dices que vino – trago grueso, de todos los agentes que podían haber venido a hablar con él tenía que ser ese

-Orochimaru – repitió con malicia la rubia sabia de la fobia que sentía el chico por ese sujeto pero la pregunta aquí era ¿Quién no?

-déjalo pasar- Sasuke corrió a ocultarse detrás de la pelirrubia

-Sasuke si no me sueltas no puedo ir a decirle que entre

-no hace falta ya estoy aquí- el aludido se hizo paso en la oficina sentándose enfrente del escritorio de Sasuke

-claro estás en tu casa siéntate cómodo- hablo sarcástico detrás de la rubia

-bueno los dejo solos ¿quieren algo? – preguntaba Ino de lo más divertida

-no gracias linda

-si yo quiero algo… q-quédate no me dejes con e-el

-vamos Sasuke yo no muerdo

-de eso no estoy tan seguro

-por favor deja que tu novia se valla

-¡no es mi novia!- contestaba el peli negro rápidamente soltando a Ino y haciéndola a un lado sacudiéndose las pelusas invisibles de su traje

-no tenías que actuar tan ofendido sabes idiota- fijo su vista en Orochimaru- este no es mi novio, los egocéntricos, testarudos, arrogantes y estúpidos no son mi tipo

-gracias Ino que buena amiga yo también te quiero - ironizo el azabache

La peli rubia rodo los ojos y a paso normal se retiró dejándolos solos, Sasuke solo suspiro audiblemente se dio la vuelta y a paso lento se acercó a su escritorio sentándose enfrente de Orochimaru esperando a que este hablara

-tú dirás Orochimaru que es lo que paso ahora

-es sobre tu hermano- vio como Sasuke se exaltaba por uno momentos y al ver que no decía nada siguió hablando

-él fue enviado como espía para que se infiltrara en un organización que estamos siguiendo desde hace mucho… se hacen llamar los akatsuki gracias a el hemos obtenido cierta información pero no ha sido nada fácil sus miembro son muy astutos no se dejan engañar tan fácilmente incluso para alguien como Itachi que es uno de nuestros mejores agentes no ha podido hacer mucho… la última vez que pudimos comunicarnos con el recibimos un mensaje muy confuso lo único que pudimos averiguar es que… lo descubrieron

 _-"así que era eso"_

-se puede saber por qué rayos mi padre no me había revelado es información tan importante 1maldición! es mi hermano

-tranquilízate Sasuke, en primera él no tenía por qué hacerlo tú no eres un agente y en segunda te lo estoy contanto yo justo ahora. Aunque lo hubieras sabido antes no hubieras podido hacer nada ni siquiera nosotros sabemos nada de el desde hace mucho, escucha esto es importante necesitamos tu ayuda no sabemos si tu hermano está muerto o vivo y la verdad no creo que tenga muchas esperanzas ya que…-se escuchó un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio

-no vuelvas a insinuar que Itachi está muerto yo sé de lo que es capaz mi hermano estoy seguro que nada le ha pasado- sin poder evitarlo el pelinegro se exalto cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo en él

-ok si te sientes mejor pensando eso adelante… pero si quieres tener una oportunidad siquiera para saber que le ha pasado tienes que hacer lo que nosotros te digamos

-¿tengo opción?

-no… aquí tienes los detalles y recuerda Sasuke-kun ahora nos perteneces- tembló levemente ante esa afirmación pero no dijo nada más y espero hasta que abandonara su oficina

-maldita sea – la situación era diferente ya tenía más información de su hermano y ahora si podía hacer algo al respecto solo esperaba de todo corazón no fallarle

-te ayudare como sea, lo prometo


	4. Chapter 4

**Conociendo al equipo. No todos los encuentros comienzan con pie derecho**

 **Japón–Tokio**

Acababa de bajarse del taxi justamente en la dirección que contenía aquel sobre que le dejaron, fijo su vista al frente, lo que vio la sorprendió

-inner: _"wow definitivamente ya no estamos en el barrio chino"_

 _-"ya lo creo"_

Su mirada no podía dejar de observar el edificio que se alzaba a su vista, era realmente enorme. Dio un suspiro cerrando sus ojos y tranquilizándose mentalmente, tomo su maleta de ruedas y cruzo la calle ya en la entrada del mismo con suma cautela se adentró divisando un elevador, subió en aquel ascensor… las puertas se cerraron mostrando su reflejo en las mismas y nuevamente suspiro

 _-"ya estoy aquí… espero que no haberme equivocado al venir"_

-inner: _"tranquila si las cosas se pones feas tu solo deja que yo me encargue de la situación"_

 _-"ni en tus sueños dejaría que tomes el control"_

-inner: _"aburrida"_

Subió hasta el último piso, salió de ahí y camino hasta quedar enfrente de la habitación toco la puerta de aquel departamento pero nadie le abrió intento un par de veces más y nada. Saco del bolsillo de su cartera aquel papel para confirmar la dirección

-esta correcto porque rayos no me abren… ¿no habrá nadie?- se preguntaba

-inner: _"tú qué crees genio"_

 _-"cállate quieres enserio estoy cansada"_

No le quedó más remedio que esperar fuera de la puerta hasta que llegase alguien, luego se sentó en el piso a esperar

 _-"el edificio parece abandonado, ni siquiera vi al portero todo está muy silencioso"_

 _-inner: "quizá todos estén en sus casa o en alguna reunión de buenos vecinos, vamos no te preocupes por trivialidades"_

 _-preocuparse por estar en un lugar desconocido y al parecer abandonado esperando a quien sabe quién, no me parece una trivialidad… se llama sentido común"_

-inner: _"y ahí vas de nuevo, ¿dónde está tu espíritu de aventura?"_

 _-"creo que se me olvido empacarlo"_

-Inner: _"lo dicho eres una aburrida"_

 **10 minutos después**

Sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido del ascensor que indicaba que alguien más acababa de llegar al lugar donde se encontraba

 _-"genial alguien acaba de llegar"_

-inner: _"¿asustada?"_

 _-"¿que tu no?" –_ podía sentir su corazón palpitar rápido, realmente no sabía que esperar cuando ese ascensor se abriera, pero sea lo que sea lo enfrentaría

-" _esto es por Sayuri no lo olvides_ "- fijo su vista al frente, ante ella se extendía un pasillo largo y al final de este estaba el ascensor que poco a poco se veía como avanzaba dejando atrás cada piso

-inner: " _aquí viene ya casi ya casi"_

El ascensor se abrió mostrando a…

Se bajó del taxi y se dirigió a la cajuela del mismo, el taxista también se bajó y lo ayudo con su maleta

-aquí tiene señor

-gracias, tenga –le pago, el taxista agradeció y regreso a su vehículo arrancando de inmediato

Miro para todos lados esperando encontrar algo sospechoso como que lo estuvieran vigilando o cosas así pero al parecer todo era tranquilo

-demasiado tranquilo -se dijo así mismo- _"bueno ni modo ya estoy aquí que pase lo que tenga que pasar"-_ y con ese pensamiento cargo su maleta hasta la entrada del edificio

-qué lugar tan… normal- al haber sido convocado por el FBI se esperaba algo más rimbombante pero nada parecía fuera de lo ordinario, era un edificio común y corriente, tomo el único ascensor que había

Vio su reflejo en las puertas del elevador y comenzó a arreglarse el cuello de la camisa viendo que le habían pintado el cuello de un rosa fuerte

-sabía que no era buena idea tener una despedida –suspiro ya nada podía hacer – da igual quizá no lo noten – se acomodó el cabello y se preparó para salir ya casi llegaba

El ascensor se abrió mostrado a un joven apuesto de contextura delgada y piel muy pálida que caminaba hacia ella con mucha confianza

 _-"¿Sasuke?"_

-inner: _"por supuesto que no, solo se le parece fíjate bien este es algo más… pálido"_

 _-"es verdad"_

-inner: _"pero que importa solo míralo, definitivamente hicimos muy bien en venir que papacito"_

 _-"si… es decir no, hay que ver primero quien es"_

El nuevo visitante se posiciono delante de ella y la observo de pie -hola soy Sai y ¿tú eres?- se presentó de una manera muy amable extendiendo su mano ante la chica de cabellos rosados que se encontraba todavía en el suelo

-inner: _"OMG no te quedes como tonta dale la mano_ "

-h-hola soy Sakura… Sakura Haruno – decía la peli rosa algo cohibida por la presencia del muchacho estrechándole la mano tímidamente

-lindo nombre… Sakura

-inner: _"oíste como pronuncia nuestro nombre con ese acento francés_ (*¬*)"

-"(¬_¬)"

-este… ¿esta es tu casa? – pregunto ya más calmada después de la primera impresión

-he no lo creo… digamos que soy un invitado – dijo meditando su respuesta con una mano en la barbilla, su vista alzada al techo y con una leve sonrisa –supongo que por tu pregunta tú también eres una invitada ¿puedo esperar aquí contigo?

-inner: _"claro que puedes hacer eso y más si quieres"_

 _-"no seas resbalosa"_

-claro es un país libre

El chico dejo su maleta aun lado y se sentó junto a ella cruzando sus largas piernas

-siento sentarme así pero el vuelo fue muy largo y cansado esperaba poder ser recibido más cómodamente

-no te preocupes te entiendo, yo también estoy cansada

-es verdad tú estuviste más tiempo aquí esperando- guardaron silencio por unos momentos- así que a ti también te llamaron, ¿qué tienes que ver con ellos?

-inner: " _huy que directo cada vez me gusta más"_

-bueno realmente no tengo nada que ver con ellos si vine fue por motivos personales

-entiendo, disculpa no quería ser entrometido

-tranquilo, tú de casualidad eres, bueno tu acento no es japonés precisamente

-es verdad, no soy de acá yo soy parisino, tu tampoco luces como una japonesa exactamente

-o no, yo soy china

Sai la miro sorprendido-bueno tampoco luces como una

Sakura rio divertida- bueno la cosa es que mis padres son extranjeros. Vinieron a tierras asiáticas hace muchos años de hecho cuando mi madre estaba por el séptimo ves de embarazo, así que yo nací en china pero herede todas las características de ellos, es normal que no me crean

-sin duda eres muy hermosa

-inner: _"oíste eso nos dijo hermosa"_

La pelirosa se sonrojo – gracias

-así que china, sino me equivoco en el informe decía que el ataque había sido en varios lugares uno de esos fue en china-Hong Kong y también fue en Francia-parís

-sí, tienes razón

El pelinegro continuo- y también en Moscú y New york eso quiere decir que nos falta el ruso y el yankee

-¿tú crees?

-puede ser una coincidencia nada más, solo habrá que esperar –acomodo más su espalda contra la pared y cerró los ojos- si quieres puedes usar mi hombro de almohada

-¿he? No gracias estoy bien –Sai rio con los ojos cerrados y no dijo nada mas

-inner: _"acabas de desperdiciar una oportunidad de oro"_

 _-"cállate"-_ Imito la posición del chico y continúo esperando

 **Una hora después**

Sakura y Sai se encontraban en medio de una charla cuando se volvió a escuchar el sonido del ascensor indicando otra vez la llegada de una persona ambos levantaron su vista.

-vamos viejo ¿quieres ganar esa apuesta? vota por los Knicks de new york son uno de los mejores equipos de la NBA

-¿ganaré si te hago caso?

-soy de estados unidos yo sé de lo que hablo, los mejores siempre serán los Bulls, los Lakers y los Knicks por supuesto

-bien lo are

-ese es el espíritu- le palmeo el hombro

-mire señor ya llegamos

Naruto asomo su cabeza por la ventana del copiloto – ¿aquí es… seguro?

-si señor –Naruto asintió le pago al taxista deseándole que ganara su apuesta y se bajó con su mochila al hombro, el taxi arranco y él se quedó observando un poco el edificio, bajo un poco sus lentes y se fijó en el nombre del mismo- si es correcto aquí es, bien allá vamos- se acomodó de nuevo sus lentes y entro

El ascensor se abrió mostrando un chico muy guapo de cabello rubio y piel bronceada con sus ojos cubiertos por unas modernas gafas que caminaba hasta ellos como si fuera una pasarela

-inner: _"oh mi dios esto se está volviendo el paraíso… es que acaso nos morimos sakurita"_

 _-"que guapo"-_ pensó la chica

-te lo dije, ahí está el yankee- susurro Sai cerca de Sakura, viendo como el recién llegado se acercaba a ellos

-hola chicos soy Naruto y se supone que alguien me está esperando en este lugar- decía leyendo un papel que sostenía en sus manos y bajando la vista hacia ellos sacándose las gafas -¿son ustedes?

-inner: _"claro que te he estado esperando ¿dónde te habías metido?… pero que cuero de hombre"-_ comenzó a gritar y alzar sus manos como en señal de alabanza

-siento decepcionarte pero nosotros no fuimos… también estamos esperando

-si es verdad, hemos estado aquí por una hora esperando a que llegue nuestro anfitrión- contestaba Sakura con bastante cansancio en su voz

-entiendo aun no llega- medito sus palabras- entonces ¿han estado aquí afuera todo el tiempo?- pregunto incrédulo

-obvio que creías, no tenemos las llaves y está cerrado

-no creo que este cerrado- dejo sus cosas a un lado y se posiciono delante de la puerta observándola detenidamente

-que si lo está, ya lo verificamos un par de veces

-no tenemos llaves… está cerrado- dijo Sakura con una sonrisa

-inner: _"no es muy listo para ser tan guapo"_

-no -hizo una pausa- creo que ustedes no me entienden… nada está cerrado- dejo de ver la puerta y los vio a ellos con una sonrisa de medio lado

Se acercó hasta Sakura y aprovechando que se encontraba sentada en el suelo se acuclillo quedando a la misma altura, mostrándole sus ojos azules y su perfecta dentadura. Extendió su mano y le quito lentamente una bincha (prendedor) que sujetaba su largo cabello –necesito esto un momento ¿me lo prestas? –le guiño un ojo

-inner: _"respiraste su perfume… huele a hombre soltero"_

-"(*¬*)"

Se levantó y se acercó hasta la cerradura de la puerta… se inclinó nuevamente hasta el agujero donde iba la llave y saco de su bolsillo una especie de navaja. Hizo unos pequeños movientes y luego se escuchó un clic que indicaba que la puerta se había abierto

Se puso de pie con una enorme sonrisa de que lo había logrado y volteo la cabeza para ver a los chicos que aún permanecían sentados en el piso

-inner _: "¿claro… cómo no se me ocurrió eso?"_

-pasen- indico el rubio con un movimiento de mano abriendo en su totalidad la puerta

-genial – exclamo Sai parándose también del piso y extendiendo la mano a Sakura para ayudarla

Todos entraron en el apartamento con algo de cautela y cerraron la puerta

-creen que debimos entrar sin haber llegado el dueño todavía- preguntaba dudosa

-vamos no creo que le moleste… además es su culpa él ya se retrasó por… - miro su reloj- ¿Qué, 2 horas? así que no tiene derecho a reclamarnos

-el yankee tiene razón

-¿verdad que si?...- pregunto Naruto revisando unos estantes con libros

-he Naruto no creo que debamos coger nada mejor salgamos de aquí antes de que… - pero no pudo acabar su frase porque el sonido de la puerta abriéndose los dejo quietos en medio de la sala mirándose entre ellos ¿y ahora qué harían? esperaron hasta que entre quien sea que este del otro lado de la puerta

-por favor Kakashi encárgate de explicarles todo y de cómo está la situación

-¿aún no están enterados de lo que vinieron a hacer acá?

-bueno no les hemos contado todo

-entonces existe la posibilidad de que no acepten y se marchen cierto

-esperemos que no, después de todo tampoco los podemos obligar

-de acuerdo déjamelo a mi

-confiamos en ti – asintió con la cabeza y se bajó del vehículo negro, el auto se marchó y el peligris avanzo a paso decidido al interior del edificio, uso el ascensor mientras medita las palabras que les diría, salió del elevador y se sorprendió al no encontrar a nadie. Camino hasta la puerta y escucho ruidos en el interior de la habitación

-¿nos habrán descubierto? –Pensó algo nervioso –imposible, casi nadie sabe de esto- observo a su alrededor alguna pista y se percató de que la alfombra estaba hundida en un parte como si hubieran estados sentados ahí por mucho rato, acerco su mano- está caliente definitivamente hubo alguien aquí

Se paró y saco las llaves de la habitación _\- "como sea ahora lo averiguare_ "- giro la cerradura y abrió la puerta

Un hombre de apariencia ya madura, pero muy guapo según el inner de Sakura, se dejó ver en el portal

-¿he?- se sorprendió de verlos adentro, nadie decía nada - hola – dijo amablemente

-…-

-…-

-…-

Se sorprendieron un poco al ver al recién llegado por ello no sabían que decir -h-hola – contesto Naruto al ver que ningún otro respondía

-ustedes deben de ser los chicos de mi equipo verdad- hablo manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro y cerrando la puerta tras de si

-¿equipo?- preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo

-te refieres a que si somos nosotros…-miro a Naruto y Sakura -los que recibieron extrañas visitas… e invitación para venir a Japón- señalo con su dedo índice el piso -de parte del FBI… entonces si – respondía Sai por los tres presentes

-¿quién es usted?- pregunto Sakura

-yo soy algo así como- lo pensó durante un momento -su jefe temporal

-¿así?-pregunto de manera dudosa Sai

-es la verdad no estoy mintiendo, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake gusto en conocerlos

-con que nuestro jefe he, si eso es cierto se puede saber ¿porque rayos llego tarde? – gritaron Naruto y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-bueno es que tome el vuelo equivocado- dijo el peli gris restándole importancia al asunto

-si como no…- lo miraron con los ojos entrecerrados

-Inner: _"tengo ganas de estrangular al tipo"_

 _-"estoy de acuerdo contigo"_

-inner: _"pero tienes que admitir que esta como quiere, chica nos ganamos la lotería o que… mira a esos tres hombres que tenemos enfrente… es definitivo de aquí no sales soltera"_

 _-"que dices… no digas esas cosas ni siquiera los conocemos"_

-inner: _"¿qué, que digo? Pues lo que tú piensas cariño solo que no admites y no sé por qué"_ – le decía cruzada de brazos mirándose las uñas

-tranquilos chicos por lo menos no estuvieron esperándome afuera sentados en el piso

Sakura se le broto una vena en la frente ya estaba a punto de gritarle que así fue… que si no hubiese sido por Naruto los hubiera encontrado en el pasillo pero prefirió controlarse y sentarse en el sofá cruzada de brazos diciendo cosas en voz baja

-bueno porque no mejor nos calmamos y tomamos algo- pedía Kakashi cortésmente dejando sus maletas a un lado y atravesando la sala

-será lo mejor ha sido una larga mañana – Sai comenzó a caminar hasta sentarse en el mismo sofá donde se encontraba la pelirosa

-y también algo para comer si… me muero de hambre- pedía el rubio sobándose el estómago y yendo tras Kakashi a la cocina

-bien supongo que somos todos- el comentario llamo la atención de la chica- aunque el tipo no lo dijo detecte cierto acento ruso

-si yo también- después de un rato comenzó a reír levemente

-¿Qué te causa gracia?

-no es nada es solo que…

-¿qué?

-mira que un gringo, un parisino y un ruso por favor… parece el inicio de un mal chiste

-¿te estas burlando de nosotros preciosa?

-lo siento pero por donde lo mires es raro, aun no sé por qué estamos aquí y que es lo que tenemos en común para que nos hayan elegido justamente a nosotros

-pues pronto lo averiguaremos

-eso espero

Ino encontró la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke entre abierta y se asomó para ver quién estaba ahí -Sasuke no se supone que la reunión era -miro su reloj -como hace dos horas- Sasuke se encontraba de espaldas a ella observando por la ventana

-Hmp conozco al irresponsable de Kakashi de seguro que ni ha llegado- seguía sin apartar la vista de la ventana

-estas preocupado por Itachi verdad- más que pregunta fue una afirmación

Sasuke no dijo nada simplemente se dio la vuelta y paso de largo al lado de ella

-yo sé que está bien y solo tú lo puedes encontrar - fue lo último que escucho decir a Ino antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta de su oficina

Llego al estacionamiento del edificio y se subió a una motocicleta dirigiéndose al punto de encuentro

/

Todos se encontraban sentados, ya más tranquilos esperando ansiosos por una explicación del hombre peligris

-y bien… ¿nos puedes decir de que va todo esto?- pregunto Sakura dejando su taza de té en la mesa de centro

-si ya me estoy impacientando – decía Naruto mientras se llevaba a la boca unas galletas

-bien chicos me gustaría explicarles pero aún nos falta alguien más – comenzó a beber tranquilo de su taza de te

-¿quién?- pregunto Sakura

-bueno no sé si lo conocen su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos Naruto casi se atora con las galletas y Sai que hasta el momento permanecía semi acostado en el sofá se puso recto lentamente inclinando su cuerpo hacia el frente apoyando los brazos en sus rodillas

-¿qué?- pregunto Kakashi al ver como todos lo observaban incrédulos a lo que decía.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nada es por casualidad. Todos deben estar preparados**

-¿qué?- pregunto Kakashi al ver como todos lo observaban incrédulos a lo que decía

-¿Sasuke Uchiha? Nos estas tomando el pelo verdad o es que quieres jugar con nosotros - decía una incrédula Sakura

-inner _: "di que no es cierto"-_ tenía sus ojos abiertos a más no poder que solo hacían competencia con su boca

 _-"este tipo nos está tomando el pelo"_

-inner: " _pero si llegase a ser cierto te imaginas el mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha compartiendo el mismo aire que nosotras es demasiado"_

 _-"será mejor que no te ilusiones"_

-ya viejo esto es enserio, no bromees- reclamo Naruto

 _-"esto se está poniendo interesante"-_ pensó Sai con una media sonrisa

-¿jugar, bromear? Chicos esto es enserio no estoy bromeando

-ya… me estás diciendo que el multimillonario, empresario conocido mundialmente y soltero cotizado por todas

 _-inner: "incluyéndonos"_

 _-"cállate"_

-va a formar equipo con nosotros para hacer no sé qué cosa que esté pensando el FBI… ¿y dices que no es una broma?

-si es verdad, Sakura tiene razón que haría "ese" con nosotros

Kakashi suspiro audiblemente- juzgando por sus reacciones asumo que ya lo conocen

-no way- puso el plato de galletas en la mesa –no es que lo conozca directamente ok, pero hace como un mes más o menos no dejaba de escuchar ese nombre entre las chicas de mi trabajo y todo por ese estúpido artículo de los 50 más bellos y ricos del mundo -comenzó a imitar las voces femeninas- _mira qué lindo asiático, que monada de hombre, ojala me lo pudiera comer y bla bla…_ puras estupideces- se cruzó de brazos enfadado –enserio me tenían harto, ni siquiera conozco al sujeto pero desde ahora te digo que ya cayó de la patada

-de acuerdo –lo miro dudoso- ¿a ti también te cae mal? –dirigiéndose ahora al pelinegro

-¿el señor Uchiha? –Se quedó pensando- Bueno él ha comprado varios de mis cuadros y gracias a él he tenido buena publicidad, de hecho estoy agradecido por eso, pero es como dijo el yankee no lo conozco directamente así que digamos que me es indiferente si trabaja o no con nosotros

Kakashi asintió a la respuesta -bien y tú – ahora se dirigió a la pelirosa

-yo… yo tampoco lo conozco, apenas y esta mañana vi un artículo de ese tipo –un voz llamo la atención de todos

-bueno… - alguien nuevo había llegado, en el marco de la puerta se encontraba un muchacho muy atractivo que observaba a todos con un aire de superioridad y deteniendo su vista en la persona que se encontraba enfrente de el – "ese tipo" está justo aquí –observo a la pelirosa sin ningún tipo de vergüenza de arriba abajo _–"interesante gatita"_ –pensó divertido

-Inner: _"por mi santa madre" – tenía su boca tapada con sus manos –SA-SASUKEEEEEEE!_

 _-"no puede ser"_

-Kakashi deberías cambiar el seguro de esa puerta, así cualquiera entra- menciono aun parado en la entrada

Se rasco la cabeza despreocupadamente- si estaba pensando ponerlo otro mejor luego, pero de cualquier manera me alegro de que Por fin llegaras, ya me estaba preparando para contarles a ustedes el plan pero no podía sin tu presencia- con un movimiento de mano le indico que pasara y tomara asiento a la derecha de el

Hmp- fue todo lo que dijo entro cerrando la puerta y sentándose en el lugar indicado iba vestido con un pantalón jean, una camisa blanca, una chaqueta negra y deportivos blancos. Llevaba un collar con un signo muy particular era un abanico de color blanco y rojo

-así que era cierto- susurro Sakura para sí mientras lo observaba sentarse enfrente de ella en el mismo sofá donde estaba Naruto

-inner: _"necesito tocarlo para asegurarme que está aquí"_ – hacia movimiento con sus manos tocando el aire _–"Sakura rápido párate y tócalo"_

 _-"¿no prefieres que me siente en sus piernas?"_

 _-inner: "muy buena idea"_

 _-"¿estás loca?... sin duda es el"_

-no puedo creerlo un millonario con nosotros esto sí que se hace más cómico a cada instante – Naruto solo sonreía y miraba al recién llegado

Rodo los ojos y lo miro fijamente -y tu quien eres… DOBE

-como me dijiste desgraciado

-que eres tonto o solo feo… DO-BE

– ven repítelo de nuevo a ver cómo te va- le decía poniéndose de pie

-¡ya siéntate Naruto! – Sin pensarlo se había levantado dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio – quiero saber de una maldita ves que es lo que quieren exactamente de mí y tú solo pierdes el tiempo- enfoco su vista en Sasuke para luego torcerle como signo de también estar fastidiada con él y sentándose nuevamente

-Sakura eso dolió, ¿Qué tomas esteroides?

-¿Qué dijiste?

-digo que… q-que mejor guardo silencio– volvió a su asiento cruzándose de brazos mostrándose indignado y volteando su vista a otro lado

Sentía la mirada intensa de alguien, sabía que era el _-"demonios, es difícil de ignorar"-_ levemente volvió sus ojos al pelinegro. Sasuke solo la observo y le dedico una media sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar – _"así que la gatita aruña, mejor aún"_

Inner: hiperventilando (O/O) _–"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

-"(O/O)"

Sai vio que nadie decía nada y decidió intervenir -bien creo que ahora si somos todos… Kakashi por favor comience

Suspiro por décima vez en lo que va del día- _"¿este es mi futuro equipo?_ "- pensó algo decepcionado- de acuerdo como verán… el equipo está completo antes que nada déjenme decirles que el hecho de que estén aquí no es pura casualidad todos y cada uno de ustedes fue cuidadosamente elegido para esta misión

 **Flashback**

 _-Y bien Kakashi estás seguro de que vas a poder con esto - hablo un hombre sentado en el extremo principal de la gran mesa de reunión_

 _Estoy completamente seguro señor Hashirama_

 _-déjalo Hashirama él sabe lo que hace- le dijo un hombre que estaba sentado a su derecha_

 _-pues bien siendo así… supongo que cuentas con un plan ¿no?_

 _-así es Danzou, pero lo primero que necesito es un equipo_

 _-y lo tendrás cuenta con ello_

 _-así es nuestros hombres están a tu disposición tu solo dime nombres que yo busco- decía una rubia en la sala con una laptop sobre la mesa_

 _-con todo respeto creo que esta vez no serán necesario sus agentes Tsunade_

 _-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba Jiraiya_

 _-esa persona alguna vez también perteneció a nuestro equipo, el mejor que nadie sabe cómo trabajamos y no me sorprendería que conozca a todos nuestros agentes_

 _-tienes razón pero, también contamos con nuevos elementos, han pasado ya años desde que dejo la agencia- rebatía Danzou_

 _-si pero recuerde que él tiene a varios hackers muy peligrosos dentro de su organización no dudo de que ya haya invadido nuestra nueva base de datos con los nuevos elementos sin que nos diéramos cuenta- decía Kakashi_

 _-si no son nuestros agentes no veo cómo realizar esta misión tan peligrosa_

 _-así es, ¿dónde rayos vas a sacar a unos dementes que estén dispuesto a arriesgar sus vidas así sin más?_

 _¡Hashirama!_

 _-¿qué? –Pregunto inocentemente – es la verdad Tobirama_

 _Le dedico una mirada severa -lo que él quiere decir es ¿dónde encontraras personas capacitadas que acepten realizar un trabajo así?_

 _-bueno yo…"aun no tengo en mente nadie" – eso ultimo lo pensó_

 _-creo que puedo ayudar con eso – Jiraiya puso una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa_

 _-¿Cómo?_

 _-recuerdan a Minato Namikaze_

 _-te refieres al rayo amarillo- decía Danzou- claro que lo recordamos uno de nuestros mejores elementos hasta que decidió retirarse, una pena_

 _\- así es, el mismo_

 _-si pero se necesitan agentes que no conozcan y que yo recuerde él trabajaba en la misma época que Minato - decía Tsunade_

 _-así es pero él no conoce a su hijo… y se mejor que nadie que ese muchacho es muy valiente y fuerte, el mejor de su generación dentro de la academia policiaca, el sería una persona muy capacitada para esto sin contar con que está familiarizado con estas cosas… sin duda es una buena opción_

 _-así que el hijo del rayo amarillo he_

 _Me parece bien… tu qué opinas Kakashi- intervino Fugaku_

 _-sin duda pero… ¿crees que acepte, Jiraiya?_

 _-yo me encargo de eso… si tiene el mismo sentido de la justicia que su padre aceptara sin dudarlo- decía confiado mientras se reclinaba en su asiento cruzándose de brazos_

 _-bien va uno ¿alguien tiene otro candidato?_

 _-así es, Yo sé quién más podría con algo así… es un viejo alumno mío que descarto mi ofrecimiento para formar parte de nosotros hace tiempo pero estoy seguro que también es apto para esto… después de todo yo mismo lo entrene- finalizaba con una sonrisa muy confiada_

 _-confió en la opinión de Danzo, si él dice que lo entreno personalmente no hay por qué dudarlo entonces_

 _-en ese caso yo nombro también a mi hijo- menciono Fugaku llamando la atención de todos_

 _-está seguro que ese niñato acepte… es muy arisco y no creo que le guste el trabajo de equipo- rebatía Kakashi la elección de su amigo con una mano detrás de su nuca_

 _-por supuesto que si aceptara y más cuando se entere que su hermano está involucrado en esto estoy seguro de ello_

 _-vaya ¿no te preocupa exponer a tu otro hijo de esta manera?… recuerda que es muy probable que Itachi… - hablo con algo de duda_

 _-confío plenamente en Sasuke y sus capacidades sé que él no huiría de algo así y también sé que Itachi está bien… es un Uchiha que no se te olvide Tsunade_

 _-bien tienes razón sin duda el formara parte de mi equipo… pero quien hablara con el_

 _-yo puedo hacerlo –hablo un hombre que se había mantenido callado toda la reunión…_

 _-¿estás seguro Orochimaru?_

 _-si_

 _-bien… déjame informarle a mi hijo que iras a verlo_

 _-señores- comenzó a hablar la única mujer presente- creo que están olvidando algo muy importante digamos que ya tienes la fuerza "bruta" en tu equipo pero te falta el cerebro… dices que el enemigo posee hackers muy peligrosos ¿no crees que necesitarías a alguien del mismo nivel o incluso mejor? Ni siquiera en nuestra agencia tenemos a alguien así_

 _-es verdad ¿de dónde lo sacaremos?_

 _-yo ya había pensado en eso Tsunade, hace tiempo fui embajador en china y conocí a una chica muy interesante que sin duda calza perfecto para el perfil que estamos buscando para este equipo_

 _-y ¿cómo cree que se lo tome?_

 _-bueno eso es algo que podrás averiguar personalmente Tsunade_

 _-por supuesto, yo me encargo- dijo la peli rubia inclinando su cabeza levemente a su superior_

 _-creo que ya tiene un nuevo equipo Kakashi_

 _-así parece –respondió un poco inseguro -y a todo esto ¿por qué los otros países no se han pronunciado al respecto?_

 _-¿crees que no lo hicieron? –Hablo sarcástico Fugaku -hubo una reunión secreta con algunos representantes de los países afectados porque todos se dieron cuenta que fueron víctimas del mismo ataque terrorista. El presidente también estuvo presente_

 _Tomo la palabra Danzou -fueron duras negociaciones nadie quería ceder todos querían hacerse cargo pero finalmente llegamos a un acuerdo –fijo su vista sobre Kakashi- todos sabían que el líder de akatsuki salió del FBI, así que argumentamos que era nuestra obligación ocuparnos de uno de nuestros ex agentes, al final lo aceptaron pero con una condición_

 _-¿y cual fue?_

 _Que los responsables de los ataques en sus respectivos países les sea entregado para ser juzgados bajo sus propias leyes_

 _-fue el mejor trato que pudimos conseguir –argumento Tobirama_

 _-¿ahora lo entiendes Kakashi? esto va más allá de cualquier misión que hayas tenido en el pasado, pero todos estamos de acuerdo en que eres la mejor opción para esto pero, recuerda de ti y de ellos dependerá nuestro bienestar. Espero que estés consiente de eso –no hubo palabras simplemente asintió en silencio_

 **Fin del flashback**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soy más de lo que crees. No juzgues a un libro por su portada**

-Kakashi ¿sucede algo? –Lo miro preocupada- ¿por qué se ha quedado callado?- comenzó a mover su mano en frente del rostro del peli gris que permanecía con sus ojos cerrados

-¿qué es tan viejo que ya se queda dormido? –También se acercó más para ver lo que tenía –tírale agua para ver si así reacciona

-¿he? no lo siento –se disculpó con una leve sonrisa- es que estaba recordando algo

-escuchen, antes que nada hay una pregunta que debo hacerles y tienen que ser sinceros, solo así pueden continuar aquí, de otro modo no tiene caso que sigan escuchando el resto

Todos guardaron silencio y aguardaron extrañados lo que el hombre tenía para decirles

-toda esta situación está a un nivel totalmente diferente –los observo seriamente- me atrevería a decir que es en extremo peligrosa, y aunque tengamos el apoyo total de la agencia… nada garantiza que estemos a salvo

-¿qué? –Pregunto Sai –estas diciendo que nuestras vidas pueden correr peligro

-me temo que si

-esto no puede ser bueno –se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar un poco para asimilar la situación

-las personas que nos fueron a ver no nos dijeron nada de esto – el rubio tomo su taza de té y lo bebió de un sorbo –" _tú tampoco lo mencionaste padre"_

-las personas que los visitaron fueron nuestros agentes más confiables, su deber solo era llevarles el boleto de venida a Japón junto con ciertas instrucciones y un informe general

-demasiado general diría yo, ahí no decía absolutamente nada del por qué habíamos sido llamados a venir

-inner: _"¿estas comenzando a dudar?"_

-nosotros solo queríamos que viniesen por voluntad propia, una vez acá les contaría el resto para que decidan si querían continuar o marcharse

-ósea que somos libres de irnos si queremos –pregunto Naruto

-así es, no los podemos obligar ya que entendemos que esta situación es muy peligrosa

-¡demonios! Danzou no me dijo nada de esto –saco un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar cerca de la ventana

-lo siento chicos pero así está la situación, por eso les diré una cosa y quiero que les quede clara, si aceptan –hablo con firmeza- no hay regreso –la habitación quedo en un total mutismo

-yo solo tengo un objetivo – se oyó decir en el silencio – lo demás no me importa en lo absoluto

-como me lo esperaba

-el asiático tiene razón - el nombrado lo miro de mala manera – podrá ser todo lo peligroso que digas pero yo no me rajo ante nada ni nadie, así que me quedo

-¿estás seguro?

Amplio su sonrisa -tan seguro como que me llamo Naruto Uzumaki

Kakashi negó divertido _–"es todo lo que dijo Jiraiya"…_ de acuerdo y ustedes –refiriendo a los dos faltantes

 _-"en nombre de nuestra gran amistad te juro que descubriré al responsable de tu muerte"-_ pensó al borde de las lágrimas –yo también me quedo, no importa que –respiro profundamente y se tranquilizó - esto es importante para mi

-¿hasta el final Sakura?

-hasta el final –asintió a la respuesta de la pelirosa

" _quien rayos se quedaría aquí a morir, pero aun así… si cumplo con esto seré totalmente libre_ "… de acuerdo –llamo la atención del peli gris – también estoy dentro –apago el cigarrillo-–regreso a su asiento- hagámoslo

-¿estás dispuesto a correr ese peligro?

\- si… estoy dispuesto

Miro a su alrededor y asintió - entonces no se diga más, exactamente a las –fijo su vista en el reloj que cargaba- 7 de la noche nos acabamos de conformar como un equipo oficial, el equipo 7

-¿el equipo 7?

-sí, ¿no te gusta?

-ya estamos muy grandes para un nombre –dijo escéptica la chica

-inner: _"si- grito contenta – el equipo 7"_

-a mí me gusta –sonrió ampliamente el rubio

-bueno solo quería…

-¡es suficiente! olvídense del nombre, quieres decir ahora lo que sabes –frunció su seño y miro fijamente a Kakashi

Para Sasuke este era un asunto muy importante la vida de su hermano estaba en juego no tenía tiempo de jugar a estas tonterías de equipo, pero lamentablemente no podía hacer nada esa era la condición que le habían puesto para poder estar ahí… si o si tenía que trabajar junto a ellos

-De acuerdo –cambio su expresión a una más seria –ya todos saben los ataques que sufrieron varios países hace unos días, ataques hechos por un grupo de terroristas radicales.

-en la televisión jamás revelaron el nombre de los terroristas. ¿Quiénes son?

Es una organización especializada en acciones de resistencia e inteligencia militar mejor conocidos como akatsuki. Este grupo surgió en el año 2003, originalmente se formó para enfrentarse a ejércitos enemigo que atentasen contra los estados unidos

-detente ahí –interrumpieron la explicación ¿acaso era posible lo que acababa de escuchar?- ¿nos estas diciendo que estados unidos creo este grupo? –Naruto no daba crédito a lo que oía

-como siempre los estados unidos queriendo gobernar y controlar todo – Sai no podría estar más sorprendido en estos momentos

-¿qué estás diciendo?

-estoy diciendo que por su culpa paso todo esto, lo acabas de oír no trates de excusarlos

-no lo estoy haciendo solo quiero saber que rayos está diciendo Kakashi

-pero si es muy claro estados unidos es el causante de esas tragedias

-pero que dices idiota

-¡deténganse! aún no he terminado de hablar –los hizo callar y continuo – lo cierto es que si fueron los estados unidos los creadores de akatsuki, los entrenaron y los armaron, pero como ya les dije la única intención de su creación era combatir a países enemigos si se llegase a presentar alguna guerra

Todo al parecer iba bien con este grupo pero, diez años después akatsuki se proclamó una teocracia monárquica

-¿una teocracia qué? –pregunto el rubio confundido

Una monarquía teocrática es una doctrina donde existen dos variantes la del derecho divino sobrenatural y la del derecho divino providencial –todos la vieron confundidos

-Sakura parece que sabes del tema ¿podrías explicarles? por favor no soy bueno con esas cosas

La pelirosa asintió -La primera, la del derecho divino sobrenatural, sostiene que Dios escoge directamente a las personas que deben gobernar –se detuvo un momento - la segunda variante, derecho divino providencial, sostiene que el gobernante no es escogido directamente por Dios sino que emerge providencialmente de los propios acontecimientos sociales, guiados por voluntad divina

-en pocas palabras – alguien más hablo- que una nación, o en este caso un grupo, es gobernada por un dios ¿verdad?- el azabache fijo su vista en la pelirosa, esta solo asintió

-en resumen se podría decir que así es

-y como rayos esos terroristas llegaron a la conclusión de que debían ser gobernados por dios

-esas ideas no nacieron de la noche a la mañana, durante mucho tiempo el BFI había confiado el manejo de este grupo secreto a poca personas que ellos creían "honestos"

-su primer líder fue Uchiha Madara –todos regresaron su vista al pelinegro pero no interrumpieron- fue un militar y teólogo estado unidense, quien durante su trayectoria política previa como dirigente de grupos parecidos a akatsuki ya contaba con una red de simpatizantes y combatientes no solo nacionales sino también extranjeros. El falleció durante una misión secreta tampoco tengo detalles de eso, pero se dice que el inicio con esto y que tras su muerte hubo alrededor de 3 líderes más que pensaban como el, no existe mucha información de ellos por la clandestinidad del grupo pero se sabe que el ultimo Yahiko fue el que los desligo completamente del FBI y de los estados unidos

-ósea que este tal Yahiko se cree un elegido o algo así – hablo sarcástico el rubio

-más que eso se hace llamar así mismo un dios

-esta demente es oficial

-recibimos un mensaje de el donde dejo más que claro cuál era su intención

-¿han tenido contacto? –pregunto Sai

-sí, están exigiendo que nos rindamos y los dejemos a ellos proceder como deben

 _-"¿qué? no puedo creerlo"_ –pensó para si Sakura- ¿y que buscan?

Al principio creíamos que sus objetivos solo se limitaban a estados unidos pero ya quedo bastante claro que no y lo pudimos comprobar por los crueles atentados hechos en varios lugares.

 _-"desgraciados_ " -Sakura cerró los ojos con fuerza arrugando el ceño y apretando también su puño solo Sasuke se dio cuenta

-Lo que ellos buscan es crear un estado absolutista que responda únicamente a un mando centralizado, en este caso el, que pueda ejercer la máxima autoridad política y religiosa con plena soberanía y control del mundo y que no exista ningún tipo de resistencia por parte de la comunidad internacional

-estos tipos quieren gobernar el mundo completamente y quieren que no exista resistencia si como no

-todo esto es una locura

-ya veo porque fue Danzou personalmente a buscarme… esto es grave

-akatsuki no solo cuenta con el selecto grupo de criminales que están a la cabeza de todo, su poder de armamento es bastante amplia. Son capaces de usar artillería pesada, ametralladoras, lanzadores de cohetes y baterías antiaéreas, incluso se dice que han capturado tanques de guerra y vehículos blindados de ejércitos como el siro e iraquí

Además han logrado tener un constante abastecimiento de municiones que les permite tener armado a su ejército, utilizan innovadores métodos de combate y reclutamiento a tal extremo que se dice que todos sus saldados no saben lo que es el miedo

-de verdad que esos tipos son muy peligrosos – se paró y camino un poco tratando de asimilar la información -¿entonces el FBI para que nos quiere?

-tienes que ser dobe verdad… es obvio lo que tenemos que hacer

Naruto iba directo a Sasuke cuando una mano en señal de que parara lo detuvo

-Naruto ¿qué parte de somos un equipo no entendiste? Vuelve a sentarte - dijo Kakashi con cansancio luego le dirigió la mirada a Sasuke

-y tu… ¿tampoco entendiste que no nos insultamos entre miembros de un mismo equipo?

-no entiendo por qué debemos dejar que estados unidos se haga cargo de esto si son justamente ellos la cuna de esos terroristas, en ese país solo hay un montón de criminales – hablo de manera mordaz

-que fue lo dijiste paliducho ven y repítemelo si eres hombre- decía un muy enojado Naruto parándose nuevamente

-y dale – decía con una mano en la cara

-déjalos Kakashi, si la mayoría de la gente insiste en actuar como idiotas hay que insistir en tratarlos como si lo fuesen… y tu deberías hacer igual

-tú no te metas Sasuke –el rubio dirigió su mirada furiosa al azabache

-¡todos ya paren de una vez! Sai, ningún país es perfecto cada uno tiene su propia manera de defenderse contra el mundo y cuando crearon a este grupo solo fue por protección provisional en el caso de que llegase a suceder algo, eres un adulto y debes de saber que el cualquier parte del mundo hay criminales y por ellos no se deben juzgar a todo un país –el pelinegro no dijo nada

-contestando a tu pregunta Naruto el FBI los eligió a ustedes por una razón, akatsuki no conoce de su existencia, podrían tener vigilada a todas las agencias gubernamentales de los estados unidos que son los únicos que saben de su existencia, pero no a un grupo de desconocidos , de esta manera es más fácil actuar contra ellos

Aunque ustedes sean unos desconocidos para akatsuki poseen habilidades únicas necesarias para esta misión por ejemplo aunque Sai es pintor el…

Una risa escandalosa provoco que Kakashi sea interrumpido - ¿pintor? Es enserio

\- si soy pintor ¿Qué con eso?- dijo simplemente

Comenzó a reír de manera más escandalosa que antes - ¿sabes qué? ahora soy yo el que no entiende por qué debemos dejar que un pintor de quinta sea parte de una misión como esta ¿no estás de acuerdo conmigo paliducho? no sé para qué demonios estas aquí…- seguía provocándolo el rubio aun enojado con el pelinegro por lo de antes

-si yo fuera tu no haría eso Naruto- decía el peligris con calma bebiendo su té y ocultando una risa divertida

-y que me va a hacer pintarme la cara… clavarme sus pinceles…- lo observo fijamente esperando atento a que lo atacara o algo parecido

Sai no respondió a ninguno de sus insultos… solo lo miro con una sonrisa fingida

-y a parte de todo eres un cobarde que deja que lo insulten en la cara –estaba dispuesto a marcharse algún otro lado para que se le pasara el coraje que tenía, solo debía agarrar su celular que había dejado anteriormente en la mesa. Lo levanto apenas unos centímetros cuando de la nada una navaja se incrusta en medio del celular de pantalla táctil dejándolo firmemente clavado a la mesa, lo hizo pasando la navaja en medio de sus dedos sin asarle un solo rasguño

-¡wow!- dijo muy sorprendida Sakura que apenas y había visto los movimientos tan rápidos del chico

-inner: _"¿viste eso?"_

 _-"no, es muy rápido"_

-¡Hmp!- dijo Sasuke con una media sonrisa _\- "eso si no lo vi venir"-_ pensó

Naruto al ver esto trago grueso alzando poco a poco su vista a Sai quien ahora lo miraba muy serio sin esa sonrisa fingida en el rostro

-¡nunca!- hizo énfasis en la palabra- te vuelvas a meter conmigo ten presente que si no te la clave en la mano fue porque no me dio la gana, recuerda esto, yo nunca fallo el blanco- Sai miraba atentamente al rubio mientras este retiraba lentamente su mano de la mesa

-me agradas- le dijo Sasuke a Sai

Naruto simplemente se quedó tranquilo sin decir más pero sin despegar su vista de Sai. Realmente lo había sorprendido eso sí que no se lo esperaba, el silencio reino por unos momentos y desistió de su idea de irse

-¿saben qué? mejor dejo que ustedes mismos se presente. Naruto como te gusta ser el centro de atención porque no nos haces el favor de presentarte- le pedía Kakashi

-¿si fingimos interés podemos irnos antes?… ¿enserio tenemos que hacer esto Kakashi?

-vamos Sasuke son tus compañeros conócelos un poco, ahora guarda silencio y escucha –el pelinegro resoplo y volvió a hacer silencio

El rubio aun parecía un poco ido por lo acontecido pero su vista no se apartaba de Sai lo miraba muy seriamente y este le sostenía también la mirada, pero al poco rato empezó a hablar

-mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki -hablaba totalmente calmado luego bajo su vista a su celular dañado cosa que le extraño a los demás que se esperaban otra reacción de parte del rubio- tengo 25 años-hizo otra pausa-… soy jefe de policía de la ciudad de new york, pero incluso mucho antes de entrar en la academia de policía tuve entrenamientos duros con veteranos de guerra realmente estrictos, bajo la doctrina de la mente domina al cuerpo por lo cual tengo una gran resistencia física, fui entrenado en 5 combates distintos sin usar armas también las manejo pero definitivamente lo mío es el combate cuerpo a cuerpo -hizo una breve pausa mientras levantaba la vista hacia Sai y agarraba la navaja que estaba todavía sobre su teléfono –sin duda eres muy rápido pero te recomiendo que tampoco te metas conmigo rarito o te parto la cara ¿te quedo claro?- con sus manos rompió en dos la navaja y la lanzo al suelo- mis puños tampoco fallan, ¡ah! y una cosa más –sonrió cínicamente- me debes un celular nuevo… imbécil

-inner: _"cuanta testosterona"_

 _-"cada vez me dan más miedo"-_ Sakura se encogía más en su asiento

-inner: _"no exageres mujer son hombres que esperabas"_

 _-"esto va a ser más difícil de lo que creí"-_ pensaba el peli gris-bien ya basta de tanta demostración de talentos… ahora tu Sai

" _la rompió y lo hizo parecer tan… ¡maldito!, como si fuera posible romper fácilmente mis navajas especiales, es muy fuerte el desgraciado"-_ aunque el pelinegro quedo impresionado por el hecho no lo demostró, hizo como si nada y comenzó a hablar con cara de póker

-mi nombre es Sai Fournier tengo 25 años y sí, soy pintor vivo de eso -dijo esto último mirando a Naruto –mi país natal es parís. Cuando era más joven no tenía absolutamente nada vivía en las calles, así que me uní a una pandilla que se dedicaba robar

-inner: _"pobrecito" -_ puso cara de tristeza

Naruto al oírlo se sintió un poco culpable por haber insultado su profesión de pintor, solo bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado pero no dijo nada

-Una de esas tantas noches me atraparon, me iban a matar eso era seguro –el pelinegro parecía rememorar esa noche en su mente- la verdad nunca supe de donde había salido este hombre pero me salvo. En esta vida aprendes que nada es gratis –sonrió amargamente- a cambio de mi vida tenía que hacer ciertos trabajos. Era ágil y él se dio cuenta que tenía potencial, pero había un problema –su vista se perdió por algún aparte del lugar –no tenía idea de cómo pelear correctamente, así que me entreno y con los años me convertí en algo así como su marioneta, un día me ofreció irme a su país y trabajar con el yo no acepte y a él no le quedó más remedio que dejarme ahí por el momento

 _-"de seguro está hablando de Danzou" –_ pensó Kakashi

-soy bueno en el combate de largo y corto alcance con armas, puedo usar armas de fuego pero mis favoritas siempre serán las corto punzantes ya saben armas cortas, espadas, sables, porque puedo empuñarlas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y sentir de primera mano cómo se desgarra la carne de mi enemigo y creo que es todo- miro a los presentes con una sonrisa y el silencio volvió a reinar por un largo rato

 _-"es oficial estos tipos están locos no solo el fortachón sino también el rarito de las sonrisas falsas"_

-inner: _"bueno algún defecto tenían que tener no, además aún nos queda Sasuke no pierdas la fe"_

-" _es tan típico de Danzou_ "-pensó con cansancio -bien ahora es el turno de la señorita

-oíste teme es tu turno -le decía Naruto tocándole el hombro al azabache regresando a su actitud bromista

-¿no aprendes verdad?- dijo Sasuke fastidiado y suspirando largamente

Se escuchó una leve risa proveniente de Sakura que no pasó desapercibida por el azabache que se la quedo observando

-inner: " _rayos contrólate no queremos que nos odie verdad… discúlpate rápido_ "

Aclaro su garganta y se dispuso a empezar -lo siento –dijo la peli rosa con un leve movimiento de cabeza

–mi nombre es Sakura Haruno tengo 23 años soy de la ciudad de Hong Kong y mi trabajo en ser maestra de kínder - parecía muy feliz al contar sobre su trabajo y es que a ella le encantaban los niños- y… -pero se interrumpió al escuchar la leve risa de Sasuke

-inner: " _y a este que le paso ¿acaso dije algo gracioso_?"

 _-"al parecer ser maestra de kínder es algo gracioso"_

-inner: "JA ya quisiera verlos cuidar de esos pequeños revoltosos… no durarían ni media hora"

 _-"¿media hora?... no les doy ni cinco minutos"_

-inner: _"tienes razón que baboso"_

 _-"y no eras tú la que dijo que había que tenerle fe al hombre"_

-inner _: "¡Hmp! no es gracioso rosadita"_

-y saben que eso es todo- termino de decir molesta por la actitud del peli negro

-¿se puede saber que es tan gracioso?- preguntaba al ver una risa en la cara de sus nuevos "compañeros"

-¿Kakashi no crees que ya estamos demasiado grandes para que nos cuiden?-preguntaba burlón el azabache

-la verdad es que se comportan peor que monos en un laboratorio y no les vendría mal vigilancia pero ese no es el trabajo de Sakura – comenzó a recordar lo que le había dicho Sarutobi aquel día

 **Flashback**

 _Kakashi – un hombre mayor se acercó al peligris_

 _-dígame Sarutobi- pregunto amablemente_

 _-es sobre la integrante de tu equipo Sakura Haruno… ella… ella era muy joven cuando la reclutaron, creo que tenía 15 o menos_

 _-¿a qué se refiere?_

 _-digamos que ella formo parte de un cibercomando no oficial del gobierno chino_

 _-¿trabajo para el gobierno chino?_

 _-así es… no recuerdo muy bien el nombre de la organización pero supe que fueron los responsables de numerosos ataques web a estados unidos, como yo en ese entonces trabajaba de embajador comencé a saber de ellos y me entere de que querían a Sakura._

 _-¿usted la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo?_

 _-bueno conocí a sus padres, éramos bueno amigos aunque no teníamos mucho contacto por cuestiones de tiempo y esas cosas así que no creo que ella me recuerde del todo._

 _\- ¿me está diciendo que ella burlaba la defensa de los estados unido?_

 _-bueno no supe hasta donde llego, solo que fue recomendada por un interno que formaba parte de ese grupo, no podían creer que una chica de esa edad tuviera tales niveles de conocimiento informático, de hecho supe que superaba a muchos veteranos dentro de esa organización y eso es algo que no podían pasar por alto._

 _Su líder tan dai ling la quiso dentro de inmediato así que paso a ser reclutada y durante un tiempo paso a ser nada menos que una de los encargados de la cyber defensa de china ante el mundo._

 _-y como alguien como ella paso a ser maestra de kínder_

 _-bueno…el grupo se disolvió por cuestiones internas…no se bien que paso. Ella y sus padres se mudaron de ciudad y perdimos contacto_

 _-¿y el gobierno la dejo irse así sin más?_

 _-por supuesto que no, la tenían vigilad. Después de mucho tiempo se dieron cuenta de que ella no tramaba nada raro en contra de nadie simplemente se dedicó a ser una persona normal y así fue como me entere de que se convirtió en maestra… solo te quería pedir que la cuides ella es la hija de un gran amigo y ahora no se si hice lo correcto al meterla en esto pero es realmente buena y sé que sin ella sería más difícil arreglar esta situación._

 _-no se preocupe lo hare._

 **Fin del flas back**

Terminaba de contar el peli gris, noto como todos veían con los ojos abiertos e incluso Sasuke aunque sorprendido no lo demostraba

-…-

-…-

-…-

-¿la cyber defensa de china?... yo a esa edad sacaba el auto de papa por las noches y me iba de parranda – decía Naruto alegremente con las manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza

-hermosa e inteligente… una letal combinación, más de lo que cualquier hombre podría resistir – decía Sai

-Hmp… " _eso es sorprendente tengo que admitirlo, supongo que no será tan fácil llevarla a la cama… esta si tiene cerebro_ "-pensaba el azabache

 _\- "genial ahora todos lo saben"_

-inner: " _y de que te quejas niña, que aprendan que nosotras somos hermosas y brillantes_ " – Sakura solo emitió un suspiro resignado y guardo silencio.

-espero que eso haya dejado bastante claro de porque la señorita está aquí… no se dejen llevar por las apariencias

-bien creo que es su turno Kakashi- le decía Sai

-¿yo?... si tienes razón –se quedó pensando- que les puedo decir-decía el peli gris meditando su respuesta-

-mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi mi edad es… no, no tienen por qué saber eso… vivo en… eso no importa, trabajo en…. No eso es aburrido…. Bien creo que eso es todo

-" _eso fue totalmente inútil_ "- pensaba Sakura sentada en el sofá con una vena palpitándole en su frente

-solo nos dijo su nombre- gritaron Naruto y Sakura al tiempo

-como sea creo que eso es todo verdad- se estaba poniendo de pie pero se detuvo en seco al recordar algo- cierto falto el riquillo- dijo volteándose a ver a Sasuke- oye tu faltas dinos algo

-Hmp

-odio ese maldito monosílabo… que no te enseñaron a hablar- decía desesperado por la actitud del azabache

-si- contesto simplemente

-me sacas de quicio hijo de la… -decía Naruto volviéndose a sentar de brazos cruzados

-mi nombre ya lo saben- decía levantándose del sillón –quieren saber algo de mi usen internet-dijo caminando a la salida-mis razones de por qué estoy aquí no les importa – dijo esto volteando su cabeza para mirarlos sobre su hombro aun de espalda a ellos – y solo vine porque quería conocer a "el equipo"- dijo esto último en tono sarcástico y saliendo del departamento cerrando de un portazo que retumbo en el silencio de la sala

-tan sociable como siempre- decía Kakashi con resignación y terminando de beber su te

-que le pasa a ese idiota- observaba la puerta por donde se había ido el azabache al igual que los demás

-bien chicos-dijo el peli gris llamando la atención- eso ha sido demasiado por hoy vayan a sus habitaciones- se puso de pie- nos veremos en la cena o… el desayuno como quieran- a paso tranquilo se fue

Yo también me largo –parecía enojado, simplemente agarro su celular dañado y abandono la sala

-yo igual, que tengas buenas noches preciosa –le guiño un ojo y se fue

 _-"todos estos tipos son tan raros, en especial ese imbécil de Sasuke sabía que lo odiaría si lo llegaba a conocer"_

-inner: " _si bueno, no es una perita en dulce pero tiene algo encantador_ "

 _-"¿encantador? ¿Estas drogada?, creo que ya deliras por el sueño mejor vámonos_ " –apago las luces del salón y abandono la habitación


	7. Chapter 7

**Comencemos de nuevo. Hay que atrapar a los akatsuki**

-es raro no despertar en mi cuarto –pensaba para sí misma acostada en la cama, la noche había paso tan rápido que ni siquiera sintió que hubiera dormido lo suficiente. Sin más se levantó y busco su bata la ajusto a su cintura y salió de la habitación, camino hasta la sala y se dio cuenta que aún era temprano

-inner: " _tengo hambre Sakura aliméntanos"_ -La pelirosa sonrió y busco la cocina, cuando entro miro a su alrededor y encontró la alacena se dirigió hasta ella y algo llamo su atención

-mi marca favorita genial- agarro un tazón y abrió la nevera sacando la leche, se sentó y se sirvió para empezar a desayunar

El pelinegro se había despertado desde hace mucho rato, solo que decidió no levantarse y pensar un poco más las cosas relajado en su cama, como deseaba que las cosas hubieran sido diferentes para el pero ni modo la vida no es como uno quiere y a él le toco esa, tenía que aprender a vivir con ello. Lo único que lo consolaba era que si cumplía esta misión al fin sería totalmente libre de Danzou

-todo sea por la causa – se quitó las sabanas y camino hasta su maleta que aún no había desempacado busco una camisa y se la puso para poder salir de la habitación

-" _hay alguien en la cocina, solo espero que no sea el rubio aún no sé qué voy a hacer con eso" –_ quizá se sentía un poco culpable por su comportamiento el día anterior si se ponía a pensar tal vez había exagerado con lo del celular de ese hombre, pero ahora ya nada podía hacer con eso ya lo había dañado, después hablaría con él y le compraría uno nuevo. Camino a la cocina y respiro más tranquilo cundo se dio cuenta de quién era

Buenos días Sakura – entro a la cocina y saludo amablemente a la chica

Casi escupe su cereal por el susto –" _diablos ya apareció uno y ahora que le digo_ "

-inner: " _pues empieza por devolverle el saludo"_

-buenos días Sai– decía la peli rosa llevándose una cucharada a la boca para disimular el susto

-¿dormiste bien?- preguntaba el chico sacando un poco de jugo de la refrigeradora

-digamos que para ser la primera vez que convivo con 3 hombres… no estuvo mal – se levantó apresurada y llevo su plato al fregadero para salir de ahí lo antes posible. De todos quizá él fue el que le pareció más… sádico. Se giró para caminar a la salida pero se topó con el pecho de alguien, al parecer había sido acorralada entre los brazos del tipo

-tengo la impresión de que quieres huir ¿acaso es por mí? –Al ser más alto que ella se había inclinado un poco para quedar cara a cara con la pelirosa -¿tienes miedo de mi Sakura? –hablaba de una manera tan profunda que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por esa voy masculina e increíblemente seductora

 _-"ahora si estoy totalmente segura el tipo es peligroso_ " –abrió sus ojos dispuesta a demostrarle que no se dejaría intimidar por algo así

-para nada ¿qué te hace pensar eso? –agarraba fuertemente el lavabo que estaba a su espalda pero aun así no su voz no vacilo en hablar firme y claro

Sai aún no la liberaba de su agarre y aún más divertido que antes solo le sonrió –bueno siendo así que te parece si tu yo… -comenzó a acercar su rostro al de ella, la pelirosa contuvo el aliento

 _-"¿va a besarme?"_

-inner: _"si"_ –grito de emoción

-buenos días Sakura- alguien más había entrado a la cocina y ninguno de los dos se había percatado

No había podido dormir mucho, la conversación que tuvieron ayer lo había dejado muy sorprendido y confundido, sabía que su país no había tenido malas intenciones al crear esa organización de akatsuki pero debieron tener más control sobre ella y sobre todo si podía llegar a convertirse en una amenaza en potencia, de eso si eran totalmente culpables

Decidió dejar de dar vuelta en su cama y salió de la habitación. Su estómago gruño recordándole que no había comido nada más que unas galletas desde que había bajado del avión

Camino hacia la cocina iba bostezando cuando para en seco al ver la esa escena frente a sus ojos parpadeo confuso antes de hablar

-¿interrumpo algo?- preguntaba algo dudoso por lo que estaba viendo _–"¿tan rápido y estos dos ya andan?"_ –pensó confundido

-siempre tan oportuno yankee- suspiro bajando un poco la cabeza sin voltear a verlo- lo siento era una broma realmente no eres mi tipo- le dio un beso en la frente -además- hablaba cada vez más bajito mientras se acercaba a su oído y le susurraba- eres algo plana en tu delantera aunque tienes un lindo trasero eso si no lo discuto- sin decir más la soltó de su agarre y salió de la cocina

"eres plana eres plana eres plana" – se repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sakura haciendo que su tic de la frente aflore más por el enojo que se comenzaba a apoderar de ella

-inner: _"que fue lo que dijo el francesito"_

 _-"yo lo mato"_

 _-_ inner: _"y yo te apoyo, a por el"_

-ahora me va a escuchar el muy idiota –comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida d la cocina

-¿Qué paso Sakura? –paso de largo sin decir nada e ignorando la pregunta

 _-"tres... dos... uno…"-_ contaba mentalmente mientras esperaba a que apareciera - _"y ahí esta"_

-que fue lo que dijiste tu pedazo de idiota –atravesó toda la sala y agarro al chico por el cuello de la camisa

-¿por qué estás tan enojada?

La vena de furia crecía mas en su frente levantó su puño dispuesta a impactarlo contra su rostro cuando una mano la detuvo

-espera Sakura ¿por qué lo quieres golpear? –la sujeto por detrás y con cuidado hizo que lo soltara

-suéltame Naruto que le voy a partir las bolas

-realmente eres muy graciosa cuando te enojas linda –Sakura se removía en los brazos del rubio

-¿Qué le dijiste?

-le hice un comentario sobre su apariencia y no lo tomo muy bien –al ver que la chica seguía furiosa decidió hablar de nuevo -está bien lo lamento

-dentro de un minuto lo vas a lamentar enserio

-espera solo te dije que eras plana por delante de ahí todo lo demás está muy bien tienes una linda cara y ese trasero es muy difícil de ignorar créeme

Naruto se sonrojo al escucharlo –" _pero que dice este idiota_ "- e involuntariamente bajo la vista –" _tiene razón_ "

 _-"¿pero que le pasa… esta pendejo o qué?"_

-inner: " _es mejor quedarse quietas, calmémonos"_

Volteo su rostro hacia otro lado suspirando. Al rato comenzó a reír, los chicos la vieron extrañados –está bien ya suéltame no le voy a hacer nada

-¿puedo confiar?

-que si ya suéltame – les mostro una gran sonrisa y cuando sintió que le aflojaban el agarre no lo pensó dos veces y le lanzo un puño en toda la mejilla al pelinegro que lo mando hacia atrás. Por suerte estaba el mueble que amortiguo la caída

-ahora si estamos a mano- sonrió de nuevo feliz y se sentó como si nada

El pelinegro con una mano en la mejilla vio a la chica- ¿te habían dicho que esa sonrisa puede engañar a cualquiera? –la pelirosa no dijo nada y se encogió de hombros- pegas duro –se sobaba la mejilla toda roja por el golpe- de acuerdo me lo merecía de verdad no vuelvo a hacer ningún comentario de esos

-más te vale

–bien creo que voy a felicitarte por ese golpe Sakura fue bueno

-oye eso me dolió –sentía su mejilla palpitar

El rubio solo rio despreocupadamente antes de hablar -de acuerdo ahora vuelvo – vieron como desaparecía por la cocina, Sai solo se sobaba la mejilla afectada y la chica comenzó a ojear unos periódicos que había en la mesa de la sala

-¿segura que no tomas esteroides?

-que dijiste

-nada nada- se excusó nervioso

Al poco rato Naruto volvió con un tazón igual que el que la pelirosa había usado y en la otra mano traía una bolsa con hielo. Le lanzo la bolsa al chico y se sentó junto a ella

-gracias –miraba extrañado la acción del rubio ¿no se suponía que habían peleado ayer, por que el buen gesto?

Naruto no dijo nada y comenzó a buscar por todos lados – ahí está –tomo el control y antes de encenderla volteo a ver al pelinegro

-Sai escucha hay algo que tengo que decir -fijo su vista en él y la pelirosa dejo de leer para prestar atención -yo creo que… realmentelosientoyesperollevarnosmejor –termino de decir rápidamente juntando toda la frase final

-¿qué dijiste?- pregunto Sakura

-no escuche ¿Qué?…- dijo Sai observándolo esperando que repitiera

-no lo volveré a repetir -encendió la tele -que bien es tener la conciencia limpia – subió sus pies a la mesa y empezó a comer su cereal ambos chicos se lo quedaron observando, el rubio resoplo cansinamente

-de acuerdo –bajo los pies de la mesa y dejo el plato en su lugar- ayer se dijeron muchas cosas, realmente no debí meterme contigo de esa manera yo no soy así pero todo se juntó y enterarme de ciertas cosas me afecto y además todo lo que dijiste en el fondo me dolió porque tal vez tenías razón – termino de hablar mirando al piso deprimido

-bueno yo también lo siento- el rubio levanto la vista para verlo –tampoco debí meterme contigo de esa manera –apretó la bolsa con hielo entre sus manos- es solo que de alguna manera descargue mi frustración contigo sé que no tienes nada que ver con mis asuntos pero al enterarme de que ese canalla… digo de lo que ese hombre que me "salvo" quiere que haga a cambio de dejarme en paz fue demasiado … así que lo siento y también por lo de tu teléfono, pero te comprare uno nuevo lo prometo. El silencio se apodero de la sala

-más te vale rarito –sonrió de una manera muy amplia dando a entender que lo disculpaba

-no te pases con los apodos yankee- el pelinegro también le sonrió pero más sutilmente

-inner: _"no son tiernos, ves son unos buenos chicos cualquiera de estos sirve para novio aunque claro prefiero a Sasuke"_

 _-"no arruines el momento mencionando al tipo"_

Los había estado espiando desde atrás de una pared y es que al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que había alguien conversando y como no quería interrumpir se acercó con cuidado a ver quién era y grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho a los chicos disculparse

-creo que podremos hacer buen equipo después de todos –sonrió feliz detrás de la pared

 **Mansión Uchiha**

Todavía era muy temprano pero Sasuke ya se encontraba despierto y es que el estrés que le producía esa situación era grande y más si tenía que soportar a una bola de ineptos. _"bueno la chica no está mal_ " –pensó para si

Mientras caminaba en dirección a su habitación "especial" iba pensando en donde estaría su hermano en estos momentos, hace unos días había recibido la llamada de Izumi la novia de Itachi preguntando si su hermano ya había arreglado los asuntos de su misión, no sabía hasta cuando iba a sostener la mentira. Ella no era ninguna tonta y estaba muy seguro que pronto la tendría de nuevo por la mansión exigiendo saber dónde estaba Itachi, después de todo ya había pasado un año entero y había que admitir que esa loca impulsiva había aguantado bastante la ausencia de su hermano

Suspiro cansado antes de entrar en el cuarto a paso lento se acercó a una mesa la cual contenía diferente tipos de armas y municiones-" _cual será buena hoy_ "- pensaba el azabache mientras observaba las armas que tenía en frente y se decidía por una -PP2000, MAC10, BENELLI- pasaba sus dedos por todas las armas- SAIGA12,BERETEPX4 –tomo el arma entre sus manos- AUTOMAC- examino arma por arma - ya se –dirigió su vista a una esquina -mi favorita- se acercó a una vitrina y saco un arma-la XM500- tomo el arma en mano y paso sus dedos por el francotirador la cual tenía su nombre grabado en el cuerpo del arma "SASUKE"

Con arma en mano se dirigió a su patio trasero el cual parecía un campo de tiro, se colocó en posición frente a una mesa para apoyarse. Puso su ojo en la mira y antes de disparar una voz lo llamo haciendo que desviara por unos centímetros su puntería

-" _diablos_ "-pensó el azabache

-¿Uchiha Sasuke fallando un tiro? Wow ¿acabo de entrar a la dimensión desconocida sin darme cuenta o qué?

-¡tsk! Silencio Ino… no vengas con tus boberías tan temprano en la mañana, además por tu culpa falle el tiro, me sorprendiste- decía Sasuke sacándose las gafas y audífonos protectores (esos que usan en las practicas con armas)

-ok calma vaquero… solo venía a decirte que llamaron a tu celular hace un rato

-entiendo… ahora me puedes decir ¿Por qué fregados agarras mi celular?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos observándola

-oye yo solo conteste porque tú estabas ocupado acá pero si te molesta me voy y no te digo lo que me dijeron- comenzó a darse media vuelta para regresar

-espera… ok me dices que fue- pidió con resignación

-el mensaje era de Kakashi y dijo que te necesitan dentro de una hora en donde tú ya sabes

-otra vez –rodo los ojos con fastidio

-¿no te caen bien?

-si supieras –contesto con fastidio –" _no pueden obligarme a esto, trabajo mejor solo además esos inútiles solo me retrasarían más. Mi objetivo es encontrar a mi hermano lo más pronto posible –puso una sonrisa perversa- aunque no me molestaría trabajar solo con ella es una chica interesante… quizá el quitarnos el estrés sea buena excusa para acostarnos"_

-tierra llamando a Sasuke- tronaba sus dedos en frente del rostro del chico

-no molestes Ino-aparto la mano de la peli rubia

-pues no pongas esa cara tan rara que clase de pensamientos cochinos se acaban de cruzar por tu cabeza pervertido

-pensamientos que a ti no te importan - paso por su lado en dirección a la mansión

-oye espera

Bueno chicos he aquí el lugar de trabajo… nuestro centro de operaciones – abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado dándoles permiso para que entren primero, era una habitación enorme de color blanca con varios aparatos electrónicos y en su mayoría computadores con una mesa de centro grande y seis sillas giratorias de tamaño pequeño, alguna pizarras transparentes que parecían ventanas y algunas ventilaciones que enfriaban el lugar manteniéndolo todo el sitio bastante frio en resumen contaba con lo necesario.

-wow esto es increíble – Naruto había entrado primero inspeccionando el lugar seguido de los otros que ingresaban también al sitio

-así que aquí vamos a trabajar… interesante –decía Sai mientras daba una vuelta por la habitación mirando cada cosa que había en ella

-me siento como en CSI new york – se sentó en una silla giratoria y comenzó a dar vueltas

-te pasas Naruto- Kakashi se acercaba a paso lento con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón a donde estaba Sakura

-¿puedes manejarla?

-como si fuera mi juguete –sonrió de lado -por cierto ¿todo esto nos lo proporciona el FBI? - comenzó a revisar el contenido de las computadoras

-pues si… nos van a proporcionar lo que necesitemos para esto…-le contesto con una sonrisa- por cierto debo decirles algo

-¿Qué paso? –preguntaba distraída la pelirosa

-inner: _"hace tiempo que no me acercaba a una de estas, ya las extrañaba"_

-ya tenemos nuestro primer objetivo- lo dijo tan fresco como quien habla del clima

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando fijamente a Kakashi mientras dejaban de hacer lo que hacían. Los chicos se acercaron a donde estaban Kakashi y Sakura que todavía estaba sentada frente a la computadora

-así que ya comenzó –decía Sai en un tono bastante serio al igual que su expresión

-al fin acción… ya me estaba preguntando cuanto más tardaríamos - el rubio no podía ocultar su emoción

-bueno y de quien se trata – le preguntaba Sakura igual de seria que Sai

-se los diré todo solo hay…- se escuchó el timbre de la puerta- debe ser Sasuke- miro hacia la salida de la habitación

-ya llego ese me había olvidado de el- se quejó con las manos detrás de su cabeza

-yo le abro- se ofreció parándose rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-¿teme?... de donde aprendiste eso

-bueno si vamos a estar en Japón lo mínimo que puedo hacer es estudiar cómo se insulta aquí

-sí creo que eso nos ayudara- hablo sarcásticamente el pelinegro

-Kakashi ¿podríamos deshacernos de ese amargado?-le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

Cubrió su cara con una mano en signo de cansancio -no… no podemos

Solo se escuchó un bufido de indignación de parte del peli rubio y una leve risa de Sai

-inner: "no que lo odiabas ¿Por qué la emoción entonces?

 _-"no lo odio solo me cayó mal por lo engreído que se portó ayer, ¿quieren saber de mi? usen internet–_ tratando de imitar la voz – _tarado"_

 _-inner: "la voz de Sasuke no es aguda"_

 _-"como sea"_

-ya voy – dirigió su mano al picaporte de la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con él, estaba tan guapo, tal y como lo había visto en esa revista.

-inner: " _es posible hacerse más guapo en un día_ "

No solo era increíblemente guapo también lo describían como un genio de los negocios no por nada su empresa era la numero uno dentro de Japón y una de las mejores en el mundo ya que siempre estaban a la vanguardia de las tendencias tecnológicas

y ahí estaba el frente a ella apoyando un brazo en el marco de la puerta y la otra en su bolsillo

-¿me vas a dejar pasar o qué?- le preguntaba mientras la observaba fijamente con esos ojos igual de oscuros que la noche y con esa sonrisa tan sexi

-he… si disculpa-trato de parecer lo más indiferente que podía, le dio paso para que entre haciéndose a un lado mientras evitaba verlo a los ojos directamente

-hmp

 _-vamos están acá -la peli rosa comenzó a caminar -"que estúpida… cuanto tiempo me lo habré quedado observando… se tuvo que haber burlado de mi con esa sonrisita estúpida que hace… demonios Sakura aprende a comportarte_ "- se decía a sí misma la chica mientras caminaban de regreso

-" _es más hermosa de cerca… bonita figura_ "-pensaba observándola de arriba hacia abajo aprovechando que ella caminaba más adelante dándole la espalda –" _sería tan fácil montarla encima de mí con esa pequeña cintura que tiene"_ – su línea de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-"rayos a qué hora llegue"-pensaba el chico al ver como ella tomaba asiento al lado de Naruto que ya se encontraban acomodados en la mesa del centro

-Sasuke por fin nos honras con tu presencia pensé que tenía que haberte manda una invitación con anticipación-hablo con un tono de sarcasmo cruzándose de brazos mientras los esperaba de pie

-Hmp… ya estoy aquí Kakashi, no hagas drama- paso de largo jalando la silla y sentándose al lado de Sai y enfrente de Sakura

-bien- Kakashi tomo asiento en la silla principal-hoy oficialmente comenzamos como equipo y en nuestra misión de la captura de los miembros de esta organización-comenzó a repartir carpetas de color negro- decidimos que es más seguro atraparlos uno por uno… ya saben lo que dicen divide y vencerás y no podría estar más de acuerdo con eso

-estas carpetas tienen más datos de la que nos dejaste ayer en nuestras habitaciones- Sakura observaba detenidamente hoja por hoja

-¿Qué carpetas Sakura?-dejo de chequear la carpeta y fijo sus ojos en ella

-de verdad que eres un despistado- el pelinegro negó cansinamente

-no me fije en enserio -se reía el rubio con una mano sobándose la cabeza

-"dobe"- pensó Sasuke rodando los ojos

-olvídalo Naruto concéntrate en la carpeta que te acabo de dar-

-viéndolos bien no parecen criminales peligrosos- miraba detenidamente foto por foto de cada uno de los akatsuki -"¿Sasori he…?"-tomo esta foto y lo observo unos instantes

-inner:" sakurita ¿él no se parece a…?"- su inner tenía los ojos bien chiquitos observando también aquella foto

-tiene razón esta chica de acá realmente es hermosa-Sai tenía una foto de konan en mano interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la pelirosa

-no te dejes engañar por una linda carita… he tenido suficiente experiencia en mi trabajo para asegurarte que esas personas son las más peligrosas… tienen la enorme facilidad de engañar haciéndose pasar por victimas para que las compadezcas… pero ellas no dudan al momento de atacar a sus víctimas… a esta no le tembló la mano para poner una bomba y lastimar a esas pobres personas – no podía contener la frustración que sentía en esos momentos

-lo siento olviden lo que dije, tienes toda la razón Naruto- Sakura observaba al chico sorprendida

\- piensas un policía después de todo - Sai que estaba enfrente de Naruto también fijo su vista en el rubio

 _-"no es tan torpe como creí_ "-pensaba Sasuke fijando su vista nuevamente en la carpeta que sostenía en sus manos ya que también se había quedado observándolo cuando lo escucho hablar tan seriamente

-Naruto tiene razón ellos son peligrosos de eso no duden no se confíen solo porque muestran una apariencia linda o normal no sabemos hasta donde son capaces de llegar si se encuentran acorralados, por eso debemos tener cuidado y planear bien las cosas

-esperen -dijo Sakura –Kakashi aquí dice que son 10 en total ¿no es así?-preguntaba la peli rosa

-si

-pues aquí solo hay 9 fotos falta una lo miro atento igual que los demás

-pues el realmente es…- no dejaron que siguiera hablando

-Kakashi-dijo el azabache con un tono seco dándole a entender que no dijera nada-es mejor que te concentres en hacer un plan- finalizo con seriedad

Todos guardaron silencio ante las miradas que se mandaban esos dos solo veían

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Pregunte algo que no debía?

-no te preocupes pero Sasuke tienes razón-rompió el contacto visual- eso se los explicare luego hay que concentrarnos en formar un plan-todos asintieron no muy convencidos

-¿Con cuál de ellos deberíamos comenzar?-preguntaba Naruto con impaciencia

-hace poco recibí información de que es probable que uno de ellos llegue pronto, fijen su vista en la página 3 del informe-todos hicieron lo mismo y vieron un nombre resaltado con negro en la parte superior central de la hoja.

Bien eso es todo por esta vez hay que estar pendiente cuento con ustedes- termino de hablar Kakashi y la pelirosa fue la primera en abandonar la sala

-me voy –se levantó y con paso tranquilo dejo a los chicos atrás

-¿tan rápido? –lo vio alejarse y salir de la habitación

-¿el millonario es bueno en algo?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno Sakura es una hacker de trayectoria en su país, Sai es bueno en el combate con armas y fue entrenado por un sujeto del FBI, yo también soy bueno en el combate sin contar la experiencia que tengo, pero él nunca nos dijo que hace

-bueno Sasuke alguna vez perteneció al ejército. Él era sargento

-¿de verdad? –Sai y Naruto le prestaban más atención

-no tienen ni idea del potencial que tenía, pero tuvo que dejarlo por una lesión severa en el hombro no podía seguir forzándolo porque le afectaría a su salud, aunque lo vean todo delicado es fuerte y es todo un especialista en armas, desde pequeño son su pasión. No se preocupen por eso confíen en el

-inner: _"llámame loca pero ¿acabas de huir?"_

 _-"¿por qué lo dices?"_

-inner. " _apenas terminaron de hablar saliste a la carrera y viniste a esconderte a la cocina"_

-"solo tenía sed" –termino de beber su vaso de agua y lo dejo en la encimera. Durante toda la reunión sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre ella, es que el tipo no sabía lo incomodo que eso podría llegar a ser su mirada tan intensa –" _lo mejor será evitarlo_ "

-hola preciosa

Esa voz la dejo congelada, se puso tensa no quería voltear ya sabía quién estaba ahí

Inner _: "huy ahora si se puso buena la cosa ¿Qué harás, Quieres que hable yo?"_

 _-"ni muerta_ " –compuso su mejor cara de póker y volteo tranquila como si nada

-te metes con la chica equivocada Uchiha

-tal vez pero se siente tan bien –con las manos en sus bolsillos se acercó a ella despacio

 _-"detente_ " –pensó con algo de pánico

-puedo sacarte de aquí, y tal vez tengas la suerte de terminar en mi cama

Negó divertida-tengo un imán para idiotas eso es seguro –con una sonrisa cínica trato de pasar a un lado pero este la tomo del brazo

-creo que tengo un problema

-¿Qué problema, te duele el pito? –un tic de frustración apareció en la frente del azabache

-creo que ahora tú tienes el problema –la tomo de ambos brazos y la arrincono contra la pared -¿crees que puedes conmigo?

-sin romperme una uña

-ahora es enserio –sin dejarla contestar busco sus labio y le dio un beso profundo haciendo callar toda replica, la pelirosa abrió los ojos enormemente

 _-"que está haciendo"_

Trato de zafarse pero entre más luchaba más fuerte se hacia el agarre, no quería ceder pero su boca de apoco comenzaba a dejarse llevar por la boca experta de azabache, respingo de la sorpresa cuando sintió una húmeda lengua colarse entre sus labios empezando a recorrer todo su interior, había terminado correspondiendo al beso

" _esto es… esto es_ " –abrió un poco lo ojos cuando sintió que dejaban de hacer presión sobre sus labios y se dio cuenta que el chico seguía muy cerca de su rostro, él tenía una media sonrisa de prepotencia

-no te portes tan difícil yo sé que quieres, solo ven conmigo

-"se está burlando de mi" –pensó con frustración y se recriminaba mentalmente por haberse dejado llevar "maldita sea… ahora veras bastardo" - le devolvió la sonrisa y lentamente paso sus brazos por los hombros del chico

-"tan fácil" –pensó el Uchiha

Se acercó a la cara del azabache tanto que este creía que lo volvería a besar pero en su lugar avanzo hasta la oreja del chico y le hablo- ni en tu mejor día idiota - le dio un rodillazo en sus parte bajas que lo tiro al piso

-¿estás loca, y si lo llegas a atrofiar?

-más que tu cerebro no creo… te lo dije te metes con la chica equivocada, eres una basura

-muñeca el primer golpe era cosa mía –le hablaba aun desde el suelo

-van a ser todos para ti si vuelves a intentar hacer algo como lo que hiciste

-correré el riesgo –rio a pesar de que le seguía doliendo

-estas imbécil si crees que te volverás a acercar a mí –abandono la cocina hecha una furia iba directo a su cuarto cuando vio que alguien iba en su misma dirección, empujo a Naruto y Sai que se atravesaron en su camino sin siquiera disculparse

-¿y ahora que tiene?

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y avanzo a la cocina –tal vez este con la regla

-Sai ese comentario fue machista

-tal vez –cuando ambos entraron encontraron a Sasuke sentado en el piso con una sonrisa

-no te habías ido ya –el aludido se levantó del piso sin decir nada y comenzó a caminar

-¡Hmp! –asomaron la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina y lo miraron recorrer la sala hacia la salida cerrándola de un portazo -¿estaba cojeando?


End file.
